Konnichiwa!
by Hime-koi
Summary: Two ninjas. One an outcast. The other a failure. Hinata, a failed medical ninja looking for a place in the world runs away. Naruto, a outcast looking for a family escapes. NaruHina and some other couples.
1. Naruto's Runaway

**Konnichiwa!**

**Summary: Two ninjas. One an outcast. The other a failure. Hinata, a failed medical ninja looking for a place in the world runs away. Naruto, a outcast looking for a family escapes. Couples: NaruHina NejiTen and some others**

_**Here is the first chapter for it. This is going to be EXTREMELY long so hope on it!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**The Land Behind Konoha**

_**at 7:00 pm**_

The sun had already passed pleasantly over the horizon as the sunset formed. Sunlight leaked over the hills as it descended into its sleep for the day to let the moon spring up.

The trees' leaves blew along with the peaceful wind around the hills. The wind blew silently but some say that if you went to the top peak of the hill you could hear voices in the wind.

He looked over at the sunset forming and sighed. The people. Would they miss him when he was gone? He thought not. An outcast. That's what he was.

He did realize that from now on he would be on his own. As if he really was a monster. Shunned from society. Was it what he wanted? To be shunned since birth or to run away and start a new life.

A few weeks ago he had picked B: start a new life.

He cradled the backpack in his arms. It contained the only items he had. Unfortunately, he hadn't been blessed with fortune like the Hyuuga clan that lived atop the hill at the far right of the village.

The items he did have were basic things that he had used to live on the streets: Ramen, an extra set of clothes, and a basin that he had used to take baths in when he found water. He also had some bedding with him.

The only food he ever had was ramen. When he had money from helping the people at the many Ramen shops in the village, he used it to visit the old man at his favorite ramen shop.

Now even he, the only family he had, shunned him away.

He knew nowhere to go then so escaping was the only way to find a place in the world. He had also found out recently what was REALLY inside of him.

It was on his 16th birthday and it finally "talked" to him.

Kyuubi was "its" name. The nine-tailed fox as the villagers said before they fled to their houses. Of course he didn't think it was that dangerous since it "talked" to him.

But evidently it was.

He never had a friend either. When he went to school, no one talked to him. They all had heard from their parents to stay away from him because of his fox.

He remembered Sakura and Sasuke. His two teamates. They were a team for about a week until Sasuke went to Orochimaru. Sakura, heart broken went across the world to train with Tsunade.

He didn't even meet anyone on the other teams. They had broke up too quickly. Jiriaya, the third of the legendary sannin, offered to take in him as Sakura and Sasuke had been taken in by his teammates but he refused.

After that, Jiriaya went to help Tsunade and he was left alone. Then that same day he decided to go and find a place for just him. That was about a month ago.

He had prepared for a month. Gathering up his belongings and all the ninja tools he had in a backpack took a long time. He had earned about 1,000 yen. Hardly enough to live on for the rest of his life.

How could a 16 year old live on what he had?

He expected to go and find his lost love Sakura and live with her but he probably wouldn't find her across the world. He expected to go and find his best friend Sasuke but he'd probably kill him on the spot.

No companions. No food. No money. No shelter.

He reached into the backpack and pulled out a gold watch. The bottom of it was old and worn but the top looked brand new. The paint peeled of on the sides but he thought it was perfect.

It belonged to his father and mother. The 4th Hokage and his wife had brought it for 300 yen and gave it to him when he was first born. He knew that they knew they were going to die.

Somehow, he believed, that this was how his fate was decided.

To die alone in a forest filled with hungry animals after he ran away?

Evidently.

He sighed.

"Why me?" he asked the silence.

_Why me,_he thought,_Why was I the only one that had a bad enough life that I had to leave the village?_

Is it even possible to survive at this point? Plus, its winter in the area and it started snowing yesterday while he was packing.

He looked up at the falling flakes in the sky. He wished he could float into the sky as they did. Unfortunately, he couldn't because he was only a mere human unlike the precipitation.

He shivered. The snow was colder than he thought it was. It was also supposed to softer than he thought but it was harder than what he heard about it.

The snow hit his face as it pelted down more. He winced. It was really starting to hurt him. He figured that he should find shelter in something abandoned for the day and start tomorrow.

He looked around. In front of him was nothing but snow and trees. In the back of him was Konoha in the distance....and snow. On his sides were snow and something unknown in the distance.

He squinted. It looked something like a rundown shack.

Surely, enough it was a shack. A small shack with yellow paint over it. The windows around it were crushed in. The glass covered the floor of it. The roof of it was leaning to the side. It was pretty ugly.

He placed his hand on the side of the shack and traced it to the back. The wall had cracks in it. The snow had piled itself up in the cracks of the wall.

You could faintly see dried-up blood caked into the cracks with the snow. The bright redness of it had melted away with the snow and you could see a small puddle of blood mixed with snow on the ground.

As knocked-up as it was, it would become his new home for the next years of his life probably. The only shelter he had was this rundown shack in the snow.

He traced his hand back to the front.

A door was at the front with a small bell to be used as a doorbell. The door was falling off its hinges letting snow fall in. The winds picked up slightly and blew in more snow through it.

He took a few steps toward it and sighed. He couldn't believe it had come to this.

Pushing the door open, he walked in and placed his backpack on a shelf inside of the shack. It was also falling down but it would be good enough to hold his backpack for the time.

Then he started exploring.

The shack had a small kitchen, two bedrooms, and a bathroom type room.

Inside of the kitchen was a few cabinets and a counter that was made of some kind of wood. The bedrooms contained a dresser in each but nothing else. The bathroom had a sink.

Each room was blocked off with a small door except for the bathroom. It was blocked off with a curtain.

He sighed. It was a rundown shack but it will have to do.

First he moved to the first bedroom. He opened the door and went to the middle of the room. He figured that this would be a good place to set his bedding.

He set the orange, plain, colored bedding on the floor and smoothed it out. He set his favorite pillow at the front. One that had the Kyuubi on the front with an orange background.

Next he moved to the bathroom as he passed the other bedroom. Immediately, he thought about Sakura.

_" If I find Sakura she'll have that room. Then me and her can live just like lovers do" _he thought.

He blushed as he thought that. Sakura would probably hit him if he told her anything about that with her in love with Sasuke and everything. He wished that he had a true love like Sasuke did.

As he got to the bathroom, he pushed the curtain away and stepped in.

The sink looked plain as did the walls with their bluish color. The color all around was fading and the sink had paint chipping off it showing its original off-white color.

He ignored the ugliness and set the gray basin next to the sink. Tonight he would take a bath after he ate dinner. In his new "house".

After re-decorating his "new" bathroom, he headed up to the kitchen by the door. He had passed it when he first came into the shack but didn't pay any attention to it.

He walked up to the brown cabinets and opened them. A fly flew out and landed on the counter below. He put his nose up in disgust as he opened his backpack once again.

This time he took out about 6 packs of already-made ramen and six cans of tea specially made. All of it was enough food for about six nights of dinner. If he cut one into two then he could also have breakfast.

He sighed. He was doing a lot of that today. After he found shelter he didn't have anything to do so he just sat down and went through his many thoughts.

The sun outside had gone down a long time ago. Darkness filled the inside of the shack so he figured that it was time for dinner and to change into his pajamas.

As he ate though, the stars went down on the day to complete the look of the sky.

He ate slowly. Somehow he thought that this would be his last meal. Although another part of him thought that this was the first of many "meals" and also other things.

He stripped down to the nude later after he ate and filled the basin with water.

He washed himself with the special soap that he had stolen once before. It was a big bar of soap so it wouldn't go away for a long time unless someone else started living with him.

After he was done bathing, he changed into his pajamas and pulled the covers over his head to block out any light that was left around him. After he was done producing water from his eyes, he slowly cried himself to sleep.

He hadn't slept for long though because there was an unknown substance under his bed. He could feel it moving around. A small brown object tickling the bottom of his toes.

He bravely picked it up and held it up to his face.

A dog. That's what he held in his hands.

The small brown dog licked his face. Right where it showed his whisker-type scratches. He closed one eye as he smiled while it kept licking his face.

"I think I'll call you Midnight because I found you in the midnight" he whispered to it.

Midnight licked his face again and wagged its tail. He stared at the small dog and kissed it on the nose. You couldn't call that a first-kiss though even if he didn't have his.

He laid Midnight next to him in his bed.

"Good night, Midnight" he whispered.

Of course the dog didn't answer. If only he could fall asleep though.

He sat up. There were too many things he had to think about before he could have a peaceful sleep. Probably even after that he probably still couldn't go to sleep.

_I wonder " _he thought. _"When will I have another companion?"_

"When will I have a companion at all?"

"Sakura is gone somewhere with Tsunade. Sasuke is with Orochimaru. I should have accepted that trip with Jiriaya. Then at least I wouldn't be alone now. Kakashi-sensei is probably somewhere being a pervert and the other teams are probably enjoying themselves right now" he said sadly.

All the other teams were probably together with each other enjoying the third day of winter. Playing in the snow, making snow angels and having snowball fights.

He wanted that.

He wanted to be like all the other ninjas that he never got to meet. Those ninjas got days off to spend with their families. He didn't have a family to spend with.

Those ninjas got days off to spend with their teams or go visit relatives in the other villages. Sasuke always went off to visit Itachi and Sakura went to visit one of her friends from another team.

He never got to meet Itachi or Sakura's "friend" either. They talked about them sometimes. Sasuke always talking bad and Sakura always talking good.

Sasuke talked about Itachi killing his family so every time he went to "visit" him they fought on and on. Sakura talked about the rival ship her and her "friend" had but were still friends.

He had nothing to talk about during those special times. He listened to every word they said though no matter how stupid, dumb, idiotic, crazy, or manic each was.

There was sometimes when they drove each other crazy though. He had been nicknamed "dobe" by Sasuke and he nicknamed Sasuke "teme". He actually had no idea what "teme" even meant.

One Christmas though, they didn't get on each other's nerves. They actually had fun. Snowballs were thrown everywhere and snow angels covered the snowy ground.

Kurenai-sensei's team was actually supposed to be with them too but they had other things to do. Kakashi-sensei didn't spend Christmas with them. Instead he chose to follow Jiriaya around, begging for another issue of Make-Out Paradise. The perverted series that every kid loathed.

He had come across one issue and had made the mistake of opening it.

Sakura had punished him for it. The issue had been about her evidently. It described her as a "slut undercover" that was looking for someone to "have fun with".

He had been severely punished, too.

Sasuke started giving him dirty looks after that. He always knew that somewhere deep inside of Sasuke that Sasuke liked Sakura as much as he did. He didn't mind though.

He always had the apperance that he was some idiot who didn't know anything. One that didn't think anything through before charging right into something. The people who thought that were wrong.

He had always been the smart one of the group and there were few people that noticed. For example, the little boy and his group that followed him had noticed.

Konohamaru, Udoh, and Moegi. They followed him around the whole week that he was with his squad. Of course they were the only ones that he actually regretted leaving.

They were sweet kids until the day when he told them that he had to leave them. Konohamaru had avoided him the whole day. Udoh ignored him and Moegi ran away from him.

That actually broke his heart.

Even though he had no friends, family, or companions, at least he had a group of little kids that looked up to him as if he was their father. He had nothing now.

Not even his own team could comfort him now.

He looked over at Midnight, sleeping soundly. He never knew a dog could snore until now. It didn't make him feel so lonely now that he had something that reminded him that he wasn't always alone.

Completely alone.

_Bang._

A noise outside of his "house" pulled him back into reality. He figured that it was just something like a cat or the snow pelting outside once again in the night.

_Bang._

He decided to check it out in case though.

His thoughts were confirmed as he looked down at another brown dog that looked the same as Midnight. As if they were twins are something. Born of the same mother.

As he held it though, he realized that it was as if they were born of the same mother.

"Wow this is really weird. I think I'll call you Sunlight" he said, as he checked if it was a boy or girl.

It was a girl so Sunlight probably would be the best name contrasting to Midnight. Of course though the fur on this puppy was a lighter color than brown. It was even a little yellowish.

He wondered what the little dog would look like if the sunlight reflected off of her golden fur. It would probably look the same as her with her fur being the same color and all.

_Bang_

"Not another animal" he said, groaning.

He grabbed Sunlight up again and put her near his bedroom. If he was going to die tonight then he should at least save Midnight and Sunlight. They are his only companions from now on.

He opened the door and winced as snow hit his face. He looked down with trouble because the snow was pelting down on him. He gasped as he saw what was down there.

A girl. A very cute girl. She wore light purplish clothes that was a little tight around her but hugged her curves perfectly. He wasn't so sure about her hair. In the dark he couldn't figure out if her hair was blue or purple.

She looked up and met his gaze. They held each others' eyes for a moment before she shivered against the cold snow. He gasped as realization hit him.

Somehow he could tell that she was the same as him. A runaway. But what exactly was she running from when she had a great family and all the money he wish he had?

When he was little he believed that if a Hyuuga ran away they would be executed if anyone ever found them. At least that's what the villagers talked about most of the time.

"Its cold" she said.

"Do you want to come inside?" he said without thinking. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Demo...." she said, uncertainly.

Her voice was like a melody he realized. He could listen to her talk all day.

"Come on" he said.

"Thank you." she beamed. "By the way, my name is Hyuuga Hinata"

He gaped. What was a Hyuuga during out here when they were rich and supposed to be in control of the village? Ok they weren't really the rulers like the Hokage but they were second in command.

He did know that one person in the Hyuuga family was supposed to take a spot in the ruling soon. He always thought that it would be the ruler's son or daughter. Apparently not.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto" he replied.

Naruto then put his hand in Hinata's and led her into the shack. Although this was just a good thing he was doing, Naruto could tell that they would be together forever.

* * *

And that is the end of chapter one!

Oh, how I love this couple.

I'm going to enjoy writing this story.

I'm going to do a contest for the rest of the couples. Nejiten and Naruhina are the main ones. (Naruhina is the really main one)

Vote for two of the following:

ShikaIno

ShikaTem

SasuSaku

GaaraSaku


	2. Hinata's Escape

Here is the Christmas present for all you Fanfiction Lovers! This chapter will probably be shorter because I have to spend time with my family too!

**Konnichiwa!**

**Summary: Two ninjas. One an outcast. The other a failure. Hinata, a failed medical ninja looking for a place in the world runs away. Naruto, a outcast looking for a family escapes. Couples: NaruHina NejiTen SasuSaku ShikaInoTem**

The "she" in this is Hinata. Just wanted to clear that up.

Hinata didn't have to go a long way so that's why this chapter is short.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She kept one hand on the wall as she walked. The shadows bended toward her as if they were succeding in hiding her. She didn't think so. She knew that soon they would find her.

She crept among the shadows to try to hide herself. The hallway was longer than it looked when you were trying to escape. She figured that escaping was the best choice for a failure.

That's all she was. She held her head down so she could clear her mind in peace. If she thought about her failing to be a ninja now then she would never get anywhere.

She failed against Neji, her cousin that loathed her when she loved him with all her heart. She failed against Hanabi, her younger sister that also loathed her. Both she loved dearly.

Her father even admitted to the fact that she was "worthless" and "useless". For a long time, she just thought he was being hard on her but now she even believed it herself.

So she tried to escape in the middle of the night with her small belongings. A ring her mother had gave her before she died and the little money she earned from being a ninja.

Her vauge memories her mother were in the back of her head but still one topic that came up often. She hadn't met her because she died giving birth to her.

After that she figured that her father only was hard on her because he had no companion. But oh how she was wrong. He hated her and she didn't know until a few days ago.

Hiashi had actually announced it in front of the whole clan: "Hinata is not worthy enough so Neji will carry on the title in the clan". Of couse no one was happy with this idea except for Hiashi.

Hinata was heart-broken that her father actually hated her. Now she knew that she had no one in the world to turn to. Who would be her friend now when she needed to be comforted?

Ever since Shino and Kiba started to go on missions without her and avoided her whenever she said "hi" to them in school, she was lonely at school and home.

The other squads kept to themselves like Kakashi-sensei's team. They were supposed to come with them one Christmas but that didn't last long because Kurenai-sensei needed to do something else.

Hinata didn't see their team at all except for the one with the pink hair. She was with another girl at the Yamanaka Flower Shop when Hinata had to get flowers for Hanabi's special program.

She also got grocories and seen the same two girls again. She was tempted to approach them. To ask if they were ninjas too but she didn't have too much confidence then.

Not that she had a lot now. Hinata just figured that she had more than she had back then. Now, she would surely approach them if she wanted to but they weren't here.

All that was here was the shadows and the walls. Hinata kept moving until she got to the end of the hallway. Now she had passed all the bedrooms so it was no problem to get out of the house now.

All she had to do was make a run for it. Although, all she had to do was make her legs move fast she couldn't move. Her legs wouldn't move. She couldn't escape.

She commanded them to move but they stayed in place. Hinata looked down at her legs in alarm and in panic. If she couldn't move how would she escape?

Surely, someone would find her if she didn't move faster. She could already hear the footsteps in the hallway. The softpadding of someone's footsteps.

"Hinata, what are you doing?" Hanabi asked, rubbing her eyes.

Hinata turned to her younger sister with a sigh of relief. If it was Hiashi or Neji then they would send her back to her room but Hanabi didn't even know about it.

"Running away" Hinata said, preparing an escape Jutsuu.

"Why?" Hanabi asked, in surprise.

"I'm not wanted here"

"But I'll miss you" Hanabi said, quietly.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, just come back soon"

"I'm not coming back"

"Why?"

"I told you. I'm not wanted"

"So?"

"So, I have to leave"

"WHAT!"

"Keep your voice down"

"What?"

"Goodbye, sis"

"Hinata, wait!"

Hinata used a teleportation Jutsuu and teleportated to the top of the building. She could hear Hanabi's cries of horror and sadness. Who knew that Hanabi actually loved her?

Hinata realized that now she actually regretted leaving the manor but only a little. She knew that Hanabi probably only needed something to do besides worrying anyone else.

Hinata took one last long and lingering look at the house then leaped off the roof and into the forest. Apparently it had started to snow and she hadn't realized it.

The snow landed all around her making it look as if a white sheet had fell from the heavens but Hinata knew better than to stop and admire the snow as some people outside was.

"Woof!"

Hinata seen a small brown dog travel by. It looked so cute. Hinata decided to follow it. It appeared to be going somewhere where it wanted to so she figured it had shelter.

Although it was small it was also fast. She caught up with it easily but it was pretty hard to do so. Who knew a dog was faster than a beginner ninja?

She watched the dog go through some more trees and she followed it overhead. She noticed that the wind was starting to pick up so she went faster behind the dog.

It suddenly turned and Hinata turned with it. She realized that the dog wasn't affected by the wind as she was. She wondered why. Probably because of all that fur.

She tried not to think of her team. Fur reminded her of Kiba. Hinata blushed. Ever since she was little she liked him but nobody knew except for Kurenei-sensei.

Luckily, Kurenei never metioned that little fact. That happened often. Hinata would be admiring Kiba from a distance and her sensei would notice but she never brought it up.

She had a crush on him because he was always nice to her and encouraging her unlike Shino who also said she was a failure. Even failures need some comforting.

Hinata looked foward at where the dog was leading her. To a shack. An old rundown shack. Hinata put her nose up in disgust and turned to look at something else.

Surely, enough it was a shack. A small shack with yellow paint over it. The windows around it were crushed in. The glass covered the floor of it. The roof of it was leaning to the side. It was pretty ugly.

At least that is what she thought. From the window she could she movement from someone unknown. She knew it was a ninja because she could feel the chakra flow.

She stopped in front of the door and watched as the dog approached.

It put its paws against the door and somehow and somewhat knocked. It looked like that at least. She watched in horror as the door actually opened.

A cute boy around 16 or 17 looked down in the snow in surprise. He picked up the dog and turned it over. Probably checking to see if it was a boy or girl.

"I think I'll call you Sunlight" he said, while cuddling the dog.

He closed the door behind him as he walked back into the shack. She could see him putting down the dog and almost walking away but hesitating.

In a flash, Hinata ran up to the door and knocked.

He put the dog in another room and headed to the door. Probably thought that Hinata was there to kill him and steal something of his. If he was living here what was there to steal?

He looked at her in surprise.

She looked up and met his gaze. They held each others' eyes for a moment before she shivered against the cold snow. He gasped as realization hit him.

"Its cold" she said.

"Do you want to come inside?" he said without thinking.

"Demo...." she said, uncertainely.

He paused as if he was complying something with this dreamy look on his face.

"Come on" he said.

"Thank you." she beamed. "By the way, my name is Hyuuga Hinata"

He gaped. She looked at him in confusion. What was he so surprised at? Maybe it was because he knew her clan and wondered why she was here?

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto" he replied, finally.

Naruto then put his hand in Hinata's and led her into the shack. Hinata looked up at Naruto and he smiled back at her. She smiled back and looked foward. She knew they would be together.....Forever.

_______________

End of chapter 2! You can still vote though. Voting closes on 5th chapter. Long chapter next time.

Couples:

SasuSaku: 3 vote

GaaSaku: 1 vote

ShikaIno: 2 vote

ShikaTem: 0 vote

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! I'M GOING OPEN MY PRESENTS NOW! LOL!


	3. First Night Together

**Konnichiwa!**

**Summary: Two ninjas. One an outcast. The other a failure. Hinata, a failed medical ninja looking for a place in the world runs away. Naruto, a outcast looking for a family escapes. Couples: NaruHina NejiTen SasuSaku ShikaInoTem**

**Author's Note: Someone who reviewed made a good point. I was going to add more detail. Sorry its confusing! Here are the answers to the questions. :D**

**1. **Didn't they stay in the same class at the academy ?

In the story, they have different classrooms so they never met each other. They were told that there were other teams. Some met like Sakura met Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino and Sasuke met Kurenai's team but Naruto never went with them on the days they visited.

**2. **Hinata is a medical ninja ?

Yes. It will be explained later.

**3. **Naruto didn't left with Jiraya ?

No. He thought that Jiraya was something like a criminal. LOL.

**4.**And the Akatsuki menace ?

Itachi?

**5. **Are they classified "missing ninja"?

Yes. Explained later. Not very later though.

**6. **Where did Hanabi come from if Hinata's mom died giving birth to her?

One word: Adoption. They hide it though.

**If anyone else has questions, please ask. I know the story is confusing. Gomenasai!**

**

* * *

**

Hinata let the boy named Naruto lead her through his "house". Although he pulled on her arm she stayed with him and kept up when she fell behind.

Occasionally, Naruto looked back to make sure his new friend was still there. He was holding onto her hand but sometimes it seemed as if she was trying to run away.

Hinata didn't really know why because she never thought of leaving. Living alone in a shack as rundown as this had to be pretty lonely and she didn't want to make it feel worse.

"Do you like it?" Naruto asked Hinata as they reached his bedroom.

Hinata looked around the room. The only good thing about it was that he had bedding to sleep in. The rest of the room was rundown and the walls were cracked and there were no windows to let light in.

She gulped. How could a person live like this? And when they were alone too? She had always been spoiled even if it was an act. She could have had anything she wanted and Naruto couldn't.

"Yeah its....festive" she replied, uncertainly.

Naruto smiled and led her to the second bedroom. The same as the first just with no bedding and more cracks. Who lived in this room? No one, perhaps?

"Who sleeps in this room?" Hinata asked.

"No...one" Naruto replied, sadly.

Hinata looked at Naruto with a sad look. She knew what loneliness felt like and Naruto was more lonely than she was at the Hyuga manor. So she decided to solve his problem.

"I will live with you" Hinata said, quietly.

Naruto perked up and smiled. "Really?!"

"Yes, Really" Hinata replied with a smile.

"Good, so do you have any belongings with you?"

"Yeah, bedding and a few more important things"

"Great, I'll get you ready to move in!!" Naruto yelled, excited.

Naruto picked up Hinata's backpack from where she set it on the ground. He brought it into her new "room" and set it on the floor. Then he took a look at Hinata.

"You can get ready while I prepare water for a bath and prepare your food" he said before slipping out of the room.

Naruto slipped out of the room quickly and headed to the bathroom. He pushed the curtain back and went straight to the sink. He was very excited because he almost broke the knob of the sink.

He never thought that he would have someone to live with so soon and it was a girl, too! She was cute but not as beautiful, cute, pretty, or talented as Sakura was.

Naruto frowned. Was he ever going to find his long lost love? He blushed. When did he get off calling Sakura his "love? Maybe he could stay with the girl so she could help him find Sakura.

Hinata was probably looking for someone too though. She would never help him find his Sakura. Plus, if they did find her then Sasuke would probably kill him.

Hinata was a Hyuga "princess" but was she a ninja? He never seen her before because each team had there own classrooms. There were occasions when Kakashi-sensei explained it but not too much.

Kakashi probably wanted to make sure Naruto had no friends. He was always picking on Naruto and his favorite was Sasuke. He even liked Sakura better and she wasn't with him most of the time.

Sakura and Sasuke always had friends that they were with. Naruto always stayed behind to "keep down the fort" as Kakashi would say when he went off with friends too.

He wondered if Hinata had anybody that was looking for her. What if she had like a whole team of ninjas after her?! Then he would be in big trouble.

If there was a missing Hyuga girl in his new "house" then surely he would be dead the next day even if Hinata wanted to stay with him. They would take her back and he would be alone again.

Naruto turned off the water and set the basin on the floor and put his soap next to it. He walked out and headed to the his small kitchen. He took out 2 drinks and 2 ready-made Ramen.

He opened up the drinks and then he pulled the tabs off the packets of Ramen. He set the rest of the food back in the cabinets and then he went to Hinata's room to notify her.

He opened the door and came right in.

"Hinata, its time for you to take a bath" Naruto announced.

Naruto watched as Hinata used her sleeve to wipe her eyes and she smiled sadly. Her eyes were red and puffy. She looked as if she had been crying.

"Hinata, were you crying?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"No" she answered.

Hinata gathered up her pajamas and she headed to the bathroom. She had her own soap but decided to use Naruto's instead because she could just save hers for when they needed it.

Hinata finished taking off her clothes and climbed into the basin. She relaxed into the hot water and sighed. It took away all the stress she had from earlier.

She opened up her eyes and looked at the rundown ceiling above her. She couldn't believe she just accepted to move in with a stranger she met a few hours ago.

Hinata couldn't believe that he had accepted either. She was going to be living with this boy for the rest of her life. At least he was sweet, kind, and cute.

Hinata blushed. She shook those thoughts from her head. She couldn't think like that. She didn't like Naruto she liked Kiba even if Naruto was cute enough to cuddle.

Hinata blushed again. Why was she thinking like that? She hoped this wasn't one of those times when the girl like someone and she fell in love with someone else like in the books she used to read.

All of them ended with the main character falling in love with someone else and he ended up leaving her in the end. She regretted choosing him and he went with another girl.

Hinata hated those kind of endings and she didn't want that to happen to her so she decided to not let love for anyone into her heart. Even if he was sweet and kind and cute and....

She whacked herself on the forehead with the soap and tried to stop thinking. It had no success in stopping thoughts since humans needed to think to live.

She wasn't falling in love with a guy she met 4 hours ago. She wasn't falling in LOVE with a guy she met 4 hours ago. She wasn't. No matter how many times she said it it kept coming back.

Kiba would probably miss her if he knew that she was gone. At least that's what she hoped would happen. Would it? She didn't really know. Probably.

Hinata sighed and went into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A Hour Or Two Later**

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled. "Are you alright in there?"

He got no answer. He figured that she couldn't hear him so he pressed his ear to the door and said it again. He pressed harder for her answer. There was no answer.

Naruto started to panic. What if someone had broken in? What if they had taken Hinata? What if Hinata had committed suicide by drowning herself?!

Naruto pushed the curtain back quickly and rushed. He seen no ninjas, guards, blood, or dead bodies. All he seen was a sleeping naked girl in the basin.

Naruto blushed. Hinata had just fallen asleep. She did look a little pale though and he wasn't sure if she was breathing or not. He went over to check.

He put his hand over her nose and gasped in horror. He put his hand back over her mouth and nose to make sure he was right. Was she breathing?

She wasn't.

* * *

Suspense! LOL. This was a short chapter but the next will probably be longer.

Vote for two of the following:

ShikaIno: 2

ShikaTem: 1

SasuSaku: 4

GaaraSaku: 2

Extra:

1 vote for Neji/Sakura

SASUSAKU IS IN THE LEAD!!!!


	4. Sakura Arrives

**Konnichiwa!**

**Summary: Two ninjas. One an outcast. The other a failure. Hinata, a failed medical ninja looking for a place in the world runs away. Naruto, a outcast looking for a family escapes. Couples: NaruHina NejiTen SasuSaku ShikaInoTem**

**Author's Note: Last Chapter was super short! Sorry!**

**1. **Didn't they stay in the same class at the academy ?

In the story, they have different classrooms so they never met each other. They were told that there were other teams. Some met like Sakura met Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino and Sasuke met Kurenai's team but Naruto never went with them on the days they visited.

**2. **Hinata is a medical ninja ?

Yes. It will be explained later.

**3. **Naruto didn't left with Jiraya ?

No. He thought that Jiraya was something like a criminal. LOL.

**4.**And the Akatsuki menace ?

Itachi?

**5. **Are they classified "missing ninja"?

Yes. Explained later. Not very later though.

**6. **Where did Hanabi come from if Hinata's mom died giving birth to her?

One word: Adoption. They hide it though.

**If anyone else has questions, please ask. I know the story is confusing. Gomenasai!**

**This chapter has fluff in it!!!!!**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Last time:_

_**A Hour Or Two Later**_

_"Hinata!" Naruto yelled. "Are you alright in there?"_

_He got no answer. He figured that she couldn't hear him so he pressed his ear to the door and said it again. He pressed harder for her answer. There was no answer._

_Naruto started to panic. What if someone had broken in? What if they had taken Hinata? What if Hinata had committed suicide by drowning herself?!_

_Naruto pushed the curtain back quickly and rushed. He seen no ninjas, guards, blood, or dead bodies. All he seen was a sleeping naked girl in the basin._

_Naruto blushed. Hinata had just fallen asleep. She did look a little pale though and he wasn't sure if she was breathing or not. He went over to check._

_He put his hand over her nose and gasped in horror. He put his hand back over her mouth and nose to make sure he was right. Was she breathing?_

_She wasn't._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto picked up Hinata's naked and wet body and rushed out of the makeshift bathroom. He brought her to his room and set her onto his futon quickly but gently.

She was completely red and he could tell she was struggling to breath. It was now or never. Was he really going to try to do CPR on Hinata? Well she was dying.

Naruto lowered his mouth to Hinata's and covered her lips with his. He realized he just kissed someone he met a few hours ago. He couldn't believe it.

Naruto blushed deep red when he finished. Hinata had started breathing again but she was still asleep. He could never tell her about what just happened. NEVER.

No matter what happens.

Naruto looked back down at Hinata's body and looked straight to her eyes. He thought he saw them flicker for a moment or two but maybe it was just his imagination.

"I'm very sorry for taking your first kiss, Hinata" Naruto whispered.

"What?" Hinata's voice said.

"H-H-Hinata." Naruto sttutered.

"What did you do?" Hinata asked.

"I needed to do CPR on you and I guess I actually did" Naruto said, breaking his promise.

"N-N-N-Naruto why did you do that?" Hinata said, angirly.

"I needed to save your life"

"I wanted my first kiss to be with Kiba-kun!" Hinata yelled.

"Who's Kiba?" Naruto said, a little jealous.

"My crush" Hinata said, blushing.

"Well, it wasn't a walk in the park for me either. I wanted my first kiss to be with Sakura-chan"

"You mean the pink-haired freak?"

"Sakura is not a freak! She is a beautiful young woman!"

"You sound like a magazine"

"Since when did you get so brave?"

"When I found out my first kiss was taken by someone I just met!"

"I'm Sorry. I already said that"

"..."

"Are you mad?"

"A little"

"Friends?"

"Yeah, friends"

Naruto and Hinata shook hands with each other before both getting up. Naruto helped Hinata across the room and into her room. Then she ushered him out into his.

Naruto began the lonely walk to his room alone. He couldn't believe he just had his first argument with his new friend. Hinata was probably super-mad at him for taking her first kiss.

He had to admit though when she meationed Kiba that he was a little bit jealous. He could also see Hinata fuming a little when he meationed Sakura. Did he like her?

He couldn't like someone he just met, could he? It was possible in the perverted books that Kakashi used to read. Naruto got a small peek at them one day when he was alone with Kakashi.

Naruto would never do that again. There were pictures of things he hoped he would never ever see again. Things that only people who like M-rated things saw.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled. "Come here!"

Naruto sleepily made his way back to Hinata's room in a daze. He had just climed into his futon when Hinata called. He entered the room with an annoyed expression.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm scared" she replied.

"Of what?"

"The dark"

"You're 16 it dosen't matter"

"I'm 15 and 1/2"

"Whatever"

"Stay with me"

"I can't"

"Why?"

"I need sleep"

"I do too"

"Well I can't get my sleep if your scared"

"Just go"

Naruto happily skipped out of the room and sleepily walked into his. He opened up the covers to his futon again and laid down in it. The warmness overcame him and he almost fell asleep.

He couldn't go to sleep though. Guilt washed over him because he could hear Hinata crying. It was just the dark. Who was afraid of the dark that much enough to cry?

He got up from the warmness and sighed. Why was he so nice? He made his way back to Hinata's room for the third time and opened the door. She was trying to go to sleep but couldn't.

Naruto walked up to her side and pulled Hinata into a hug. He instanely started blushing as he realized what he just did. He was comforting Hinata.

Hinata surprisngly hugged Naruto back with the same strength. Naruto climbed into Hinata's futon with her while still holding her in his arms. He blushed as he realized how soft she was.

Hinata cheeks were a deep red as Naruto did this and she moved over for him. He pulled Hinata into his lap and put her head against his chest, still blushing.

Hinata was instanely asleep but still had her blush on her cheeks. Naruto realized that she was asleep though because it was fading within every minute.

Naruto smiled down at Hinata's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful and well, happy. Who knew that he could make her so happy? He didn't know that she really was that afraid of the dark.

Naruto leaned back on Hinata's pillow bringing Hinata with him and fell into a happy and peaceful sleep that he hadn't had in so many months of his life.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Naruto awoke to find his arms empty. He looked around the room for Hinata but she was no where in sight. He wondered where she could be this early in the morning.

"Hinata, where are you!" Naruto yelled.

"In the bathroom. I'll be out in a second!" she yelled back.

Naruto got up and pushed Hinata's futon's covers back and made it up. Then he walked up to the curtain that covered the bathroom and waited outside of it.

Hinata came out a few minutes later. She was surprised to see Naruto standing there waiting for her but immendiately looked down and blushed when she thought about last night.

"Why did you comfort me?" she asked.

Naruto blushed as he remembered last night. He didn't really know why. It was just because he felt as if he needed to comfort her. He was guilty so he just did it.

"I don't really know" he said, blushing.

"Stop messing with my feelings" she said, quietly before walking into the kitchen.

Naruto sighed and followed.

A knock came at the door when they arrived in the kitchen. Naruto wondered who could be way out here wondering who lived in a shack that was way out in the snow.

Naruto opened up the door and gasped.

"SAKURA?!" he said in shock.

"Hey, Naruto" Sakura said.

Hinata came up behind Naruto and narrowed her eyes. She thought she didn't have to worry about her so she didn't have to be jealous but now the jealousy was building up.

Hinata watched Naruto blush a deeper red than he did when they were together last night and gulped. Then she walked off.

~*~*~*

Sakura is coming to steal Naruto, isn't she?!

Vote for two of the following:

ShikaIno: 2

ShikaTem: 4

SasuSaku: 4

GaaraSaku: 2

Extra:

1 vote for Neji/Sakura

SASUSAKU AND SHIKATEM IS IN THE LEAD!!!! LOOK'S LIKE WE ARE GOING TO HAVE THREE NEW COUPLES ADDED TO THIS STORY.

1. SASUSAKU

2. SHIKATEM

3. NEJITEN

THIS IS THE LAST TIME TO VOTE! CHAPTER 5 IS WHEN I ANNOUNCE THE WINNER!


	5. NaruHina and SasuSaku

**Konnichiwa!**

**Summary: Two ninjas. One an outcast. The other a failure. Hinata, a failed medical ninja looking for a place in the world runs away. Naruto, a outcast looking for a family escapes. Couples: NaruHina NejiTen SasuSaku ShikaInoTem**

**Author's Note: Last Chapter was super short! Sorry!**

**1. **Didn't they stay in the same class at the academy ?

In the story, they have different classrooms so they never met each other. They were told that there were other teams. Some met like Sakura met Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino and Sasuke met Kurenai's team but Naruto never went with them on the days they visited.

**2. **Hinata is a medical ninja ?

Yes. It will be explained later.

**3. **Naruto didn't left with Jiraya ?

No. He thought that Jiraya was something like a criminal. LOL.

**4.**And the Akatsuki menace ?

Itachi?

**5. **Are they classified "missing ninja"?

Yes. Explained later. Not very later though.

**6. **Where did Hanabi come from if Hinata's mom died giving birth to her?

One word: Adoption. They hide it though.

**If anyone else has questions, please ask. I know the story is confusing. Gomenasai!**

ShikaIno: 2

ShikaTem: 5

SasuSaku: 4

GaaraSaku: 2

Neji/Sakura: 2

**The winners are ShikaTem and a secondary SasuSaku. There will be NejiTen because that is my favorite couple and Neji and Sakura won't like each other that much. *wink* *wink***

**

* * *

**

_Last Time: _

_A knock came at the door when they arrived in the kitchen. Naruto wondered who could be way out here wondering who lived in a shack that was way out in the snow._

_Naruto opened up the door and gasped._

_"SAKURA?!" he said in shock._

_"Hey, Naruto" Sakura said._

_Hinata came up behind Naruto and narrowed her eyes. She thought she didn't have to worry about her so she didn't have to be jealous but now the jealousy was building up._

_Hinata watched Naruto blush a deeper red than he did when they were together last night and gulped. Then she walked off._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Sakura, what are you doing here?!" Naruto yelled in surprise.

Sakura looked behind Naruto as he ranted on and on about catching up and seen a girl behind him. She looked back at Naruto in surprise as she realized that they lived together.

"Who's that?" Sakura asked before she could stop herself.

Naruto looked to where she was pointing at in surprise. He didn't even realize that Hinata was there when Sakura arrived. He thought she was still in the bathroom doing whatever.

"Hinata, my new......friend" Naruto replied.

"New roommate or something?" Sakura asked.

"I guess you could say that"

"Why are you living here anyway?"

"I ran away from Konoha"

"Why?"

"Nothing there for me"

Naruto looked down sadly as he remembered the times he had with his team. Sakura noticed and she think she understood why Naruto would want someone to live with him even in these conditions.

"I guess she's mad at me" Naruto said, sheepisly rubbing the back of his neck.

Sakura couldn't guessed that. Hinata had stomped way in a huff when she had arrived. Sakura had thought it was just jealousy or something but she wasn't that good at things like that.

Plus, what would Hinata have to be worried about if Sakura liked someone else? She had always been in love with Sasuke ever since they were little and that is who she had been looking for for the last two weeks.

"Go make things better" Sakura told Naruto.

"Huh? But I want to stay to talk to you" Naruto replied, blushing.

"I'm not going anywhere" Sakura said stepping inside.

Naruto grinned childishly and walked away from where Sakura stood. He looked behind his shoulder to make sure she was still there and she waved. He smiled and continued to Hinata's room.

Hinata was sitting on the top of her futon, pondering things. Why was she so jealous when Naruto blushed when he seen Sakura? Why had she walked away instead of introducing herself?

It was all so confusing. It was as if she was in love with him or something. How could she be though? It had only been about 2 days since they met but he did seem oddly familiar to her.

"Hinata, I'm sorry" Naruto said bowing to her.

Hinata jumped in surprise. "Naruto, what are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry. You seem mad so please tell me what's wrong." he replied.

"Naruto, I don't know why but it seems I'm a little bit jealous of Sakura" Hinata said, blushing.

Naruto blushed a deep red. Hinata was mad because she was jealous of Sakura being with him? He looked away in embarrassment. He had to admit though that he would be jealous too if Hinata's "Kiba" had came there.

"You really shouldn't be" he whispered, then walked away.

Hinata covered her eyes with her bangs and she thought that she shouldn't have told him. A single tear slid down her face and neck and landed on the floor beside her. More followed.

Naruto returned back to Sakura with a heavy heart. He realized that Hinata probably like him a bit and he like her too but Sakura had always been his first true love and probably would always be.

"Naruto, is it better now?" Sakura asked.

"Not really. I think I made it worse" Naruto answered.

"I told you to make it better, idiot" Sakura sighed.

"I wonder...is Sasuke coming?" Naruto asked, carefully.

"Probably not. I contacted one of his.....followers to where you were with this" Sakura said, holding up a PDA.

A knock came to the door for the second time that day and Naruto got up. He was getting excited because he hoped it was Sasuke or at least soemone he knew. He flung open the door.

"Don't do that, dobe. The air hurts my eyes" Sasuke said.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't do that either" Sasuke said, calmly.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked, coming behind Naruto.

"Sakura" Sasuke said, calmly walking past Naruto.

Naruto made a disgusted face as he watched Sasuke walk up to Sakura. He knew it. It was never meant to be. Sakura and him that is. They both loved each other deeply. He could tell.

"Where were you?" Sakura asked.

"Orochimaru" Sasuke answered with one word.

"I told you not to go back to him"

"I didn't listen"

"You'll get killed one day"

"You won't care"

"How could you say that?"

"Easily"

"Don't you know that I love you?!"

"Don't you know that _I_ love you?!"

Both turned deep red and turned away from each other. Naruto had a look between laughter, sadness, anger at Sasuke, and boredom. He wasn't sure which expression was the true one.

He was mad though. Sakura was supposed to end up with him not Sasuke. What kind of messed-up love story was this? It looked like Romeo and Juliet with Naruto being Paris.

"I'll leave you two to blush and gush over your new relationship" Naruto said, walking away.

"Naruto" Sasuke snarled, grabbing Naruto's shirt.

"Heh Heh" Naruto said, breaking away.

Naruto walked away to Hinata's room again to check on her. It felt like it had been so long since he seen Hinata smile but it had only been this morning right before Sakura came...

"Hinata" Naruto said, opening the door.

Hinata was asleep in her futon with her hands over eyes. Her tears had dried on her face but she looked so peaceful. Naruto blushed because she looked so cute asleep.

He got into the futon with her and laid down. then he put his arms around her on impluse. She smiled. He smiled too and fell asleep with her.

Sakura went into Hinata's room quietly with Sasuke too.

"Awww" Sakura said, cooing.

"That's disgusting" Sasuke said.

Sakura looked at him and stood on the top of her toes and caught his lips in a kiss. When she pulled away he looked in a daze and she giggled quietly. Then she followed Sasuke out to Naruto's room....

Sasuke sat down on Naruto's futon and pulled Sakura with him. Sakura looked at him with loving eyes and caught his lips in another kiss. They stayed like that until both got tired.

They climbed into Naruto's futon thinking he wouldn't mind...

* * *

Hmmm.

What are those two up to?

NARUHINA!!!!


	6. Naruto's Question and Shika's Search

**Konnichiwa!**

**Summary: Two ninjas. One an outcast. The other a failure. Hinata, a failed medical ninja looking for a place in the world runs away. Naruto, a outcast looking for a family escapes. Couples: NaruHina NejiTen SasuSaku ShikaInoTem**

**Author's Note: This chapter will start off with Temari and Shikamaru. Just wanted to give you the heads up before you started to read it.**

**

* * *

**

"They went missing weeks ago" Shikamaru said to the sand ninja in front of him.

Temari yawned. She was only here because Tsunade requested she listen to what the Nara kid had to say. He had been talking for the last two hours.

"What am I supposed to do about it?" she asked in a lazy voice.

"I just wanted you to be on the lookout" Shikamaru said.

"I have better things to do"

"Women are so troublesome"

"You always say that"

"Well, I wouldn't say it if it were not true"

"Shut up"

Temari yawned again and leaned back in the chair she was in. Who knew that she would be as tired as Shikamaru and he would actually be awake for once in his life?

"Yeah, just go to sleep." Shikamaru said. "Lazy ass"

"What did you call me?" Temari demanded.

"Nothing, nothing" he said. "I just figured that this would be something I would do. Not you"

"So I can't take naps"

"I don't care. Too troublesome to care"

Temari ignored him and leaned back into the chair. Stupid Shikamaru Nara always telling her what to do or contradicting or something. She did have to admit one thing though.

Shikamaru was smart, a little funny, and unbelievably cute. She could never let him know that she thought of him that way because he probably didn't think of her the same way.

"I'm listening" Temari said, becoming alert.

Shikamaru sighed. "We filed them as missing ninja just like Sasuke Uchiha"

"What about Sakura Haruno?"

"She is supposed to be on a mission with the Hokage. That's why Shizune is in charge"

"Who exactly went missing. All you have been saying is 'she' and 'he"

"Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki"

"Oh you mean the rich girl and the obnoxious, poor, annoying, and destructive kid"

Temari never really had much thought on those two. All she knew was that Hinata was the next head of the Hyuga clan and Naruto didn't have any parents.

She heard that whatever was sealed inside of him was stronger than any ninja so she stayed away. She figured that Gaara could take care of Naruto whenever they were in trouble.

"Wanna go look for them?" she asked.

"I don't anything better to do" he replied.

* * *

Naruto woke up to find that the sun was beating down on him. Since he knew that he couldn't do anything to make him go back to sleep, he accepted the fact that he was fully awake.

Naruto realized something though when he first opened his eyes. A soft body laying against his chest and in his arms. Hinata. He forgot thta he had come into her room and fell asleep by mistake.

He gently took his arms away from her body and brought them back to his own body. Hinata frowned in her sleep because she was missing the warmth she had from the embrace.

Because she was uncomfortable, she woke up.

"N-Naruto" Hinata said.

"Hmmm?" Naruto asked.

"Are your friends gone?" she asked.

"I don't know" he replied. "We better go check"

* * *

**Naruto's Room....**

"Sakura" Naruto said, sadly.

He walked in on one of their little make-out sessions. Why did this have to happen to him? Sasuke knew that he loved Sakura too. Probably even more than he did.

"Naruto, I said I was sorry" Sasuke said, calmly.

_"You could just make Sakura jealous" _the fox said.

_"How do I do that?" _Naruto asked it.

_"Hinata Hyuga. You could tell she likes you. Ask her to be your girlfriend and then be all flirty with her. Maybe a kiss or two. Sakura will be real jealous after that" _

_"I could try that"_

"Naruto, I'm sorry" Sasuke apologized. "I'm saying it again since you weren't listening the first time."

"I got to find Hinata" Naruto said.

"I was apologizing here"

"Sorry teme, I'll be right back"

"Get back here so I can apologize, dobe!"

* * *

"My daughter has been gone for a long time" Hiashi said. "Do you know anything, Neji?"

Neji bowed lower to Hiashi. Hinata had been gone for it seemed like weeks. Hanabi had become more distant than she was and every servant became less loyal.

Hiashi set down his cup of tea and looked at his nephew. It seemed as if their were so many idiots in the world. The first one being Hinata and the next being Neji.

"Yes, uncle" Neji said, resepectfully.

"Where did she go? Where is she?" Hiashi questioned.

"The Hokage does not know. Sasuke Uchiha has also disappeared from Orochimaru. Sakura Haruno escaped from the mission that she was on with Hokage-sama" Neji replied.

"If you were a good enough tracker then she would be here, you useless trash" Hiashi growled.

"Get out of my sight" he ordered.

Neji silently stopped bowing and walked slowly to the side door. A girl with choclate brown buns hairstyle and chinese-style clothes fell into step along side him.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah" Neji replied. "Thanks Tenten"

Tenten grinned a silly smile and gave him a thumbs-up. Ever since Hinata left, she had started to come to the Hyuga Manor because Neji always used to come to training with bruises made by Hiashi.

"Let's go get that food we were going to get now" Tenten said.

"Fine. Where do you want to go?"

"Let's go get some sweet buns"

"Are you obsessed with that stuff?"

"Maybe"

* * *

"I don't see anything out here" Shikamaru said, stopping.

Temari crashed right into him. She didn't even noticed that he had stopped. Actually she wasn't even thinking about anything else except daydreaming about different things.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked as he helped her up.

"We are in the middle of nowhere" he replied.

"So?"

"There is no way that Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki are out here"

"Aren't we looking for Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, too?"

"Yeah, but the first two come first"

Temari looked up at Shikamaru, waiting for him to continue. Shikmaru met her gaze and both looked down, blushing a deep red color. She was the first one to recover.

"We should keep going" Temari said.

"Yeah" Shikamaru agreed, nodding.

* * *

"Hinata, can I ask you something?" Naruto asked, cheerfully.

"Yes, Naruto?" Hinata said.

"I wanted to ask you if you would be my girlfriend?" Naruto asked.

"Huh?" Hinata asked, wondering if she heard right.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Um, can you give me some time?"

"Yeah, sure"

Naruto hoped that she answered 'yes' no matter who she liked. His plan wouldn't progress if she liked Kiba enough to tell Naruto that she didn't want to do it.

"I'll give you an answer tommorrow" Hinata said.

"Fine with me" Naruto said.

* * *

"I can't believe he did that" Sakura said from the door.

Her and Sasuke were peeking through the small door frame inside where Naruto and Hinata was. Naruto had just asked Hinata to be his girlfriend and Sakura was surprised.

"Are you jealous?" Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow. "You better not be because your _mine"_

Sasuke put an arm around Sakura protectively. Sakura blushed a deep red. This happened all the time when Sasuke decided to show a little affection to Sakura.

"N-No. You know I love you" Sakura said, twisting around.

She kissed him on the cheek briefly. Then both of them turned back to see what else was happening. Naruto was rubbing the back of his head and Hinata was blushing. He must have said something stupid.

"We'll see what happens next" Sakura said.

Sasuke nodded in approval. God, how he loved Sakura when she was almost evil. She was probably planning how to get those two together faster.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Ugh! I love writing but I keep getting writer's block. Oh well. I'm off of it for right now.


	7. Hinata's Answer and Tenten's Anger

**Konnichiwa!**

**Summary: Two ninjas. One an outcast. The other a failure. Hinata, a failed medical ninja looking for a place in the world runs away. Naruto, a outcast looking for a family escapes. Couples: NaruHina NejiTen SasuSaku ShikaInoTem**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto although I wish I did. If I did then it would have more Romance between NaruHina, NejiTen, SasuSaku, and ShikaTem.**

**Author's Note: I'm updating twice in the same day. Aren't you proud of me? I'm working on another story so that's why I want to hurry and finish this one. Oh and OBAMA IS OUR NEW PRESIDENT! Sorry, never mind. Who knew Hinata could be so evil? You will see how evil the little cutie can get in this chapter.

* * *

**

"What's the answer?" Naruto asked as he ate his ramen for breakfast.

"Huh?" Hinata asked, confused.

"Girlfriend?" he asked.

Damn. Hinata had hoped hat he would have forgotten about that. Then, she wouldn't have to let him down because he liked her but she liked Kiba. She hoped he wouldn't be mad at her.

Then a lightbulb flashed on. She could tell Naruto that she wanted to and she could pretend to be for the time being. Surely Kiba would be jealous of Naruto and Hinata together when they returned to the village together.

"The answer is yes" Hinata said, smiling.

Naruto grinned. His plan could progress now. That's a good thing. Now all he had to do is get Sasuke away from Sakura and put Sakura in a room with him and Hinata.

Hinata grinned back. Her plan would progress, too. All she had to do is return to Konoha for training or something while she was hanging on to Naruto's arm.

"Good" Naruto said, putting his arm around her.

Hinata blushed a deep red. Although she was just pretending, she had to give it to Naruto, he knew good and well that she blushed when she was touched by the opposite sex.

"Don't girlfriends and boyfriends kiss?" Hinata said, teasingly.

Naruto's jaw would have hit the floor if it wasn't connected to his head securely. He couldn't believe that Hinata would actually ask that as shy as she was.

"Do you?" Naruto asked, raising a blond eyebrow.

"O-Okay" Hinata said.

Naruto tilted his head to the side and brought his lips down to Hinata's. Hinata tilted her head to the other side and stood on the top of her toes to lock lips.

They locked in a passionate kiss. It wasn't filled with passion though. It wasn't filled with love nor lust or hate. It was like a kiss you would get when you didn't love that person at all or you didn't care about them.

Both didn't enjoy it.

"How was it?" Hinata asked, panting.

"Great" Naruto lied.

"Good" Hinata said, smiling.

"How was it on your side?" Naruto asked.

"Great" Hinata said, also lying.

"Good" Naruto said.

Both faked a smile at each other. Naruto couldn't believe he was using Hinata like this. He knew the girl had feelings for him and yet he was using her to get Sakura.

Hinata couldn't believe she just kissed Naruto. She was pretending to love him when Naruto really did love her. Why was she being so evil to Naruto?

* * *

"You ate 20 sweet buns" Neji said.

"Yep and I feel full" Tenten said, patting her stomach.

"I have no money left" Neji said, frowning.

"Man, I wanted ice cream" Tenten pouted, crossing her arms.

Neji couldn't believe her. She just ate through twenty sweet buns and was going to wash it down with a large _ice cream_? That didn't really add up. How many stomachs did she have?

"You're going to be the death of me" Neji muttered.

"What did you say?" Tenten asked.

"Nothing, nothing"

Tenten could have sworn she heard him say something but maybe it was just her imagination. Just like that time when Neji said it was her imagination when she seen Hinata leave into the forest.

Neji said that she probably left to go into a different village but Tenten was awake when Hinata left and she saw her leaping over the buildings and into the forest. Neji just said that Tenten was dreaming.

"Let's go find Lee" Tenten siad, frowning.

"Why?" Neji asked.

"Because I want to see him"

"Why?"

"I like Lee"

That stopped everything. When did Lee and Tenten start to get into a relationship? While he was on a mission or something, maybe? Or was it behind his back?

"You_ like_ him?"

"Yes"

"Go find him yourself"

"What?"

"What I said"

"Fine, I will!"

Neji watched as Tenten turned around and stomped off in a different direction. He shook his head in disapproval. Why did he just do that? He felt awful. And one thing was still unsure....was he in love with Tenten?

* * *

Temari watched Shikamaru as he ate. Even when he was tired he still looked so sexy. She just felt like picking him up and cuddling him and hugging him.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"You" Temari said, automatically.

"What about me?"

"How sexy you are"

Temari immediately put her hand around her mouth and her face resembled a tomato. She watched Shikamaru as he put on a look of confusion and raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked.

"I...don't...know" Temari said, finally.

"We'll find out"

"Huh?"

"I like spending time with you so we'll find out soon enough if we keep spending time with each other"

"O-Okay"

He actually returned her feelings. Just in a Shikamaru-way. She knew that he wasn't really into the Romance thing and she wan't either but they could teach each other. Maybe.

* * *

"Its been weeks since Sakura was around" Shizune said.

Tsunade sighed and went back to her work. She signed another paper and put it on top of the completed stack. Unfortunately, the uncompleted stack was higher than the completed.

"I know" Tsunade said.

"Its not good to do all this work without a break"

"I was taking a break until you came after me"

"I'm sorry"

"I wonder where Sakura is, though"

"Me two"

"Quiet"

"Yes"

"Send some more ninja out to look for her"

"Yes"

* * *

"Now how many?" Sasuke asked.

"They have kissed in front of us about 100 now. I lost track at 40" Sakura said, grimacing.

Sakura sat in Sasuke's lap as both of the watched the two ninja in front of them. Hinata and Naruto had kissed at least one hundred times since Sakura started counting.

"That's enough" Sasuke said.

They just kept going at it strong. At least that's what it looked like to Sakura and Sasuke. They looked as if they never needed to come up for air at all.

Sasuke picked up Sakura gently and set her on the floor next to him. Then he got up and proceeded to pull the Uzumaki away from the Hyuga. It wasn't easy.

"I was in the middle of something" Naruto whined.

"We noticed" Sasuke said, gesturing to Sakura and him.

To Sasuke and Sakura's surprise, instead of Hinata and Naruto blushing and stammering they both turned to each other with a smirk and then a grin between the two.

It was as if Naruto wanted Sasuke and Sakura to notice them kissing. As if he was trying to do something. Sasuke was trying to figure out what it was. Not unless he...

"Naruto can I talk to you?" Sasuke asked, his anger rising.

* * *

"Yes, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Your trying to get Sakura to like you aren't you?" Sasuke asked, angry.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, she loves me so back off."

Naruto wasn't going to give up that easily though. He felt as if Sakura was _his _soul mate and not Sasuke's and people don't just give up on their soul mates.

"Your going to break that girl's heart" Sasuke said, still angry.

"I know I'm going to break Hinata's heart and I'll try to stop it before that happens. I won't give up on Sakura though" Naruto said.

"Give up or else"

"Or else what?"

"Someone will get their heart broken" Sasuke replied as he walked out.

After making sure that he had rounded the corner back to the kitchen where the girls were, Naruto reached down to pet a certain dog and smirked.

"Guess what Moonlight?" Naruto asked.

The dog barked in response.

"Sasuke is going to get heart broken" Naruto said, smirking.

* * *

Tenten is mad at Neji, Naruto had gone evil, Hinata has too, Temari and Shikamaru are heating up, Sasuke thinks Sakura is jealous of Hinata, more ninja are coming for Sakura by order of Tsunade, and a certain red-haired sand ninja who's name is starting with a 'G' is coming soon.


	8. Naruto and Hinata's Confession

**Konnichiwa!**

**Summary: Two ninjas. One an outcast. The other a failure. Hinata, a failed medical ninja looking for a place in the world runs away. Naruto, a outcast looking for a family escapes. Couples: NaruHina NejiTen SasuSaku ShikaInoTem**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto although I wish I did. If I did then it would have more Romance between NaruHina, NejiTen, SasuSaku, and ShikaTem.**

**Author's Note: I know some people really didn't like the way the last chapter was but I just want to confirm one thing. When I said that they had kissed they just bring their faces close together. Its not a real kiss. I can tell some people will enjoy this chapter though because there is more Romance coming.**

* * *

Naruto brought his face close to Hinata's. Hinata's signature blush spread across her face as she did the same. She didn't really know why Naruto wasn't really kissing her but that was a good thing.

Sakura and Sasuke placed themselves comfortable in a spot to get ready for Hinata and Naruto's "make-out". Sakura was getting pretty tired of it but Sasuke didn't care.

As Naruto kept up the act with Hinata, he blushed a deep blush too. It had been a few weeks since he asked Hinata to be his girlfriend he had to admit he was slowly breaking down.

He used to be in love with Sakura. Empathise on the "used". After the few weeks with the charade though he had to admit that he started to like Hinata in the way he used to like Sakura.

Naruto didn't know though that Hinata felt the same way about him. He never noticed her deep red blushes when he got close to her and he tried to hid his blushes.

"Hinata, could I possibly speak to you?" Naruto asked, blushing.

He couldn't take it anymore. He had to confess to Hinata that he was just putting up an act. He wondered how she would take it though. She would probably hit him like Sakura did.

When both of them were safely in a room away from Sakura and Sasuke's eyes and ears, Naruto sighed deeply and got ready for the confession.

"Hinata?" he asked.

"Yes, Naruto?" Hinata asked in confusion.

"I have to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"Will you kill me?"

"Of course not"

Naruto took a deep breath. "I have been pretending this whole time to be your boyfriend. Are you mad?"

"No"

"Why?" Naruto said in surprise.

"Because I was doing the same thing"

"Oh"

"Sorry"

"Its okay"

"I'm just sorry you don't like me though" Hinata said, quietly.

Then she turned on her heels and ran out of the room. Naruto had blinked and missed everything that had happened. He wondered what exactly had happened. Why didn't she know that he loved her?

* * *

"Get up, Shikamaru" Temari said.

She shook the ninja next to her a few times to wake him up. It was finally morning and Temari had woken up with Shikamaru lying next to her in a hotel bed.

"Five more minutes, mommy" Shikamaru said, sleepily.

Temari rolled her eyes. Sometimes he could be so predictable. Who knew that her knew "boyfriend" would be this stupid at times? She shook him again.

"Ugh" he murmured.

"If you get up, I'll kiss you" Temari said.

Shikamaru got up quickly and looked straight at Temari. Temari rolled her eyes again and laughed silently. She knew that would happen so that's why she said it.

She kissed his cheek then got up out of the bed. She picked up some new clothes off one of the racks that held her clothes and picked up her fan. Then she walked in the direction of the bathroom.

"We're leaving to look for those brats in a hour so get ready" she said before closing the bathroom door.

* * *

"Where is Tenten?" Hiashi asked looking straight at Neji.

Neji kept his head down and looked at his food. Tenten always joined them for Thanksgiving dinner but since Neji pissed her off a few weeks ago she never talked to him.

Even when they were training, she ignored him and talked to Lee as if he were the last boy on the face of he earth. It really pissed Neji off to see those two being somewhat lovey-dovey.

"She's mad at me" Neji said, quietly.

"I see" Hiashi said, glaring at him.

Tenten had always been one of Hiashi's favorite people because she was the only one that had enough guts to stand up to him. e couldn't believe she wasn't there.

"Well, fix it" he said.

"Huh?" Neji asked in confusion.

"Fix your problem with Tenten"

"Okay"

"After dinner"

"Of course, Hiashi-sama"

* * *

Sasuke leaned into Sakura's ear to whisper her something. She leaned forward to listen better. Sakura already knew what it was about. Probably about Naruto and Hinata.

"Did you see when Hyuga ran by?" Sasuke whispered.

"Yeah. I wonder what Naruto did" Sakura whispered back.

"Naruto always had a problem getting along with girls" Sasuke muttered.

Sakura chuckled. Sasuke and Naruto was the best of friends but they always were holding a grudge against each other. Naruto did have trouble getting along with girls though. He wasn't the romantic type.

"What do you think happened?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"I don't know but maybe you should talk to Hyuga since you are a girl"

"Yeah"

Sakura jumped up from her spot next to Sasuke and started for Hinata's room. She could tell that this was going to be a long conversation because Naruto was a idiot.

* * *

Hmmmm. Temari and Shikamaru are together. Sasuke and Sakura have a little bit of doubt. Naruto and Hinata are in love with each other and Neji is going to get Tenten back. Bet you didn't expect the thing with NaruHina. Review! I know this chapter was short but that is because Sakura and Hinata's convo will be extremely long. I already typed it and the chapter is 4,000 words. Jesus!


	9. About Freakin' Time

**Konnichiwa!**

**Summary: Two ninjas. One an outcast. The other a failure. Hinata, a failed medical ninja looking for a place in the world runs away. Naruto, a outcast looking for a family escapes. Couples: NaruHina NejiTen SasuSaku ShikaInoTem**

**Author's Note: This chapter is super long! I couldn't stop typing when I started. Here is chapter 9! I know that usually I have been doing super short chapters but its just that with me being still young enough to go to school I need to focus on finishing high school. That's why I don't really have much time. Right now I should be finishing a report and project for my 6th period Life Science class but instead I'm finishing chapter nine of the story that I want to write. I published another story that I really hate a lot actually. Its called Betrayal no Jutsu and its a SasuNaru. I just wrote it because I needed something to do but I hate that story SO much! Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

Sakura tiptoed carefully into Hinata's room so that she wouldn't make too much noise. She wanted to really surprise her when she walked into the room.

"SURPRISE, HINATA-CHAN!" Sakura yelled, bursting into the room.

Hinata practically almost had a heart attack when Sakura burst into the room making noise in the quiet. It surprised her a little too much. She felt as if she were going to faint but she held herself together.

"Sakura?" Hinata asked.

Hinata was surprised that the obeject of Naruto's affection was in her room. She thought that Naruto would be bouncing around Sakura at the moment. The thought made her sad.

"I came to talk to you" Sakura said, taking a step closer.

"About what?" Hinata asked when Sakura had crossed the room to her side.

"Naruto"

Hinata immendiately went into her depression mode again. She was trying to think of the ramen-lover as little as possible. She loved him yet he practically hated her.

"What about him?" Hinata aske, keeping down tears.

"Your in love with him aren't you?" Sakura asked.

"How'd you know?"

"Its pretty obvious. Although I thought both of you were already in love with each other"

"We were putting on an act"

"I see. To make me jealous so then I would dump Sasuke, right?"

The Hyuga immendiately nodded. She knew Sakura had a good head on her shoulders but Hinaa knew that the pink-haired ninja was smart enough to figure that out without needing an explaination.

"I figured that much" Sakura said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Whoa, you _are_ smart" Hinata said in amazement.

Sakura laughed lightly but only for a moment. Her face suddenly turned hard and serious. It shocked Hinata how fast her expression changed all of a sudden.

Hinata was confused as to why Sakura was so mad all of a sudden. She just decided to calm down though and listen to what Sakura had to say to her.

"I'll talk to Naruto" Sakura said, her face hardening.

"Why are you so mad?" Hinata asked.

"Naruto shouldn't be treating one of my friends like this" Sakura said.

Hinata gasped in surprise. Here she was always hating Sakura for the way Naruto looked at her and Sakura consired her her friend. Now she felt guilty.

"Stay right here" Sakura said, exiting the room.

Hinata sat quietly crossed-legged on the floor and waited for her new friend to return.

* * *

"S-Sakura-chan, what do you need?" Naruto asked when she entered.

"I need to talk to you about Hinata" Sakura said.

Naruto slumped his shoulders. Sakura rolled her eyes. She was tired of Naruto and Hinata being all sad when all they had to do was go into the other room and aplogize to each other.

"Pull yourself together, Uzumaki!" Sakura said while shaking him.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Naruto asked when Sakura stopped shaking him.

"Hinata is in love with you" Sakura said, proudly.

"Are you serious?" Naruto said in a mix between happy, sad, and confused.

"Would this face lie to you?" Sakura said.

"Actually yes"

"Well, its true. If you'd like then you could go and ask her"

Naruto weighed his options for a moment and decided that maybe Sakura was right. Maybe Hinata really was actually in love with him although she probably was mad and hated him right now.

Sakura sighed into the silence. "Shouldn't you be going?"

Naruto looked up at her. Usually, he would immendiately start blushing if he looked up at her. He didn't have any feelings for her anymore though. Naruto wondered what Sakura was up to. Was she just trying to get him and Hinata together or did she have some kind of scheme when Naruto and Hinata started dating to get to?

Whatever it was it didn't really bother Naruto because now he knew that Hinata loved him as much as he loved her. He wondered if she would be mad at him.

"Not yet" Naruto said.

"Why?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"I don't know what to say to her"

Sakura scratched her chin in thought. She had never really thought about what Naruto was going to say to Hinata to get her back in his good graces.

"You could just tell her you realized you were in love with her" Sakura said.

"Okay but what if she's mad at me?" Naruto asked.

"Leave that to me" Sakura said, putting one fist to her chest.

Naruto stared at Sakura in confusion. What exactly could she do? What exactly _would_ she do? Sometimes his female teammate scared him. A lot, too.

* * *

"What's that?" Temari said, pointing to the building in front of them.

A run dow old shack with cracked paint and almost no windows. Temari could have sworn though that she could see movement inside of the small shack.

"Did you see that?" Temari asked when she seen the movement.

"No" Shikamaru said, lazily.

Temari stuck her tongue out at Shikamaru, childlisly. He looked at her in confusion and she just rolled her eyes and turned back to the shack that was in front of them.

"Should we go in?" Temari asked.

"I guess" Shikamaru said, leading the way.

* * *

Sasuke had to look up from the book he was reading to look up and see how was knocking at the door. He wondered who it was knocking at a shack in the middle of nowhere.

He took out a kunai just in case if it was someone evil or threatning so that he would be prepared to protect Sakura. He crept to the door quietly and opened it.

Standing there was Temari and Shikamaru and it seriously surprised Sasuke to see them standing there. He almost stabbed thembecause of his surprise but he kept his cool.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, emotionless.

"Oh, Oh, your here?" Temari asked. "Is Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki here too then?"

Sasuke nodded. "What do you need with them?"

"We came to just ask them some simple questions" Shikamaru said, trying to push past both of them.

"I can't let you in" Sasuke said, getting in front of both of them.

"Why not?" Temari asked. "Can't you at least call out Hinata and Naruto so we can talk to them?"

"Fine"

Sasuke turned to the inside of the room again but he never let his guard down. Then he preceeded to call both of the ninja's that lived there names.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked when he came to the door.

"We just want to ask some questions" Temari said.

"About what?" Naruto asked.

"Why are you here?"

"I ran away"

"Okay. Did you kidnap Hinata Hyuga?"

"No. She came willingly"

"That's it"

"You came this far from the Leaf Village just to ask if I kidnapped a girl? Why would I kidnap her?"

"Don't you like her?"

Naruto stopped talking at that question. He didn't like Hinata, he loved her but he couldn't tell Temari that or she might think that he did kidnap her and take Hinata away from him.

"No" Naruto said.

Naruto didn't notice the girl standing behind him until he heard thecrying and the soft padding of the running. He couldn't believe he just hurt her feelings like that.

* * *

"It wasn't true!" Naruto said to Hinata when Temari and Shikamaru left.

"Then why did you say it?" she asked between tears.

Naruto was holding her in his arms and trying to get her to stop crying. It wasn't really working that well. She still believed that he hated her instead of liking her even the slightest bit.

"I told you. They might have taken you away" Naruto said.

"Why did you care?" Hinata asked.

"Because I-"

Naruto cut off because he didn't really know if Sakura was telling the truth when he was told that Hinata liked him in the same way. He didn't want to get his heart broken.

"Why?" Hinata asked.

Naruto just swallowed his fears. "I love you"

"Come again?" Hinata gasped.

"I love you" Naruto repeated.

Hinata put her arms around his neck and hugged him as much as she could. She couldn't believe that Naruto felt exactly the same way that she did but she was happy for it.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun" Hinata said.

"Should we start over?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked, pulling away from the hug.

"Should we be REAL girlfriend and boyfriend?" he asked, smirking.

"If you want to" she said, blushing.

Naruto hugged her close again. "Then we are!" he said, happily.

Hinata blushed a deep red but then blushed even deeper when she realized something. But should she ask him if he wanted to do what she did? Did he want to kiss her?

"Should we kiss now?" Naruto asked, blushing also.

Hinata nodded, blushing deeper.

Naruto brought his face closer to Hinata's while she felt as if she were going to faint. He brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss and this time it was filled with passion, pleasure, and love for each other.

When they broke apart both were panting and grinning.

"That was great" Naruto said. "Let's do it again"

Hinata's face resembled a tomato as Naruto borught his face to hers again for the second time that day. Hinata was so happy she got to be with him.

* * *

"Do you forgive me now?" Neji asked.

Tenten turned around to face him for the first time. He had been aplogizing for what seemed like hours or days to him but only seconds or minutes to Tenten.

"If you stop begging then yes" Tenten said.

Neji grinned at her and she grinned back. After weeks withour hearing her voice directed to him was practcially torture. He was so happy to have himself back in her good graces.

"I was wondering..." he said.

"What?" Tenten asked.

"Would you like to...go out?" Neji asked, hoping she would say yes.

"I would love to" she replied.

Neji practically jumped into the air.

"But.."

He stopped his mental happy dance. Why was there a "but"? Did there have to one? That was the most hated word in the world so why did it have to come into the conversation?

"I'm Lee's girlfriend" Tenten said, sheepisly.

He wished he could have a heart attack and die but the only thing that happened was that his world went black. Why did that have to happen? That of all things?

* * *

"Kawaii!" Sakura said.

Sasuke watched as his girlfriend peeked through the door frame at Naruto and Hinata. She probably had just evidently seen something cute and was commenting on it.

"They just kissed!" Sakura said to Sasuke, excited.

"So?" Sasuke asked. "We do that all the time"

"But its cute when other people do it" Sakura said, pouting.

Sasuke stared at Sakura in confusion behind her back when she turned back around. Sometimes he didn't understand that girl at all. He wondered what went all in her mind.

"They did it again!" she exclaimed.

On second thought, he didn't want to know what went on in her mind.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, Shikamaru Naru and Temari have returned from their look for the missing ninjas" Shizune commented.

"Okay, send them in" Tsunade said, placing a stamp on a document.

Temari and Shikamaru walked in and sat in the seats that were facing the Hokage's desk. Both waited until she said anyhing or asked any questions about their mission.

"Did you find them?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes we did. We also found Sasuke Uchiha and Sakua Haruno" Temari said.

Tsunade and Shizune both exchanged a look of surprise. They didn't even think about the fact that they would find Sasuke and Sakura also on their mission.

"Did you tell them anything?" Tsunade asked. "Did you ask questions?"

"We didn't tell them any information but we did ask questions" Shikamaru said.

"What questions?" Shizune asked.

"We asked if the Uzumaki boy had kidnapped the Hyuga girl but he denied it" Temari said.

"I think he's lying" Shizune commnted.

Tsunade looked down on her desk and pondered all of her new information she just received. Sakura and Sasuke was with the missing ninja. What should they do?

"Get Gaara, Kankuro, Kiba, Ino, Sai, Neji, and Tenten" Tsunade ordered. "You nine will go and force the four to come back to the village"

"Are you serious, Tsunade-sama?!" Shizune asked.

Tsunade nodded and dismissed them.

* * *

"Do we have to?" Sai asked.

Temari nodded as the nine of them stood at the front of the village. They were about to pass through the gates to be on their way on the mission.

"Are you sure?" Sai asked again.

"Yes" Temari said. "Your annoying"

"You can't say that about him" Ino said.

"Nobody asked you, blondie" Temari said. "I didn't know you were so defensive about your boyfriend"

Ino blushed a deep red and shut up. Temari nodded her approval. The other eight including Shikamaru all followed Temari since she was the apparant captain of the mission.

"Let's go" Temari said, walking away.

Everyone else followed.

* * *

"Do you see it, Neji?" Tenten asked.

Neji nodded. They had finally come in sight of the rundown shack that was their destination. Nobody really wanted to go in a place so dirty except for Neji and Tenten because they didn't care.

Tenten knocked on the door with a little too much force.

When the door opened, a girl stood their. Tenten and Neji recongnized her immendiately. It was Hinata. Behind her was a blond with spiky hair and orange clothes.

"N-Neji? T-Tenten?" Hinata asked.

"Oh my god, Hinata. You scared us by running away" Tenten said, hugging Hinata.

"Why'd you run away?" Neji said in a hard voice.

Hinata cringed into the Tenten's hug and the blond that was standing behind her glared at Neji. The blond looked like he was almost ready to attack.

"Who might you be?" Neji asked the blond.

"Naruto" the blond replied. "Naruto Uzumaki"

"So your the missing ninja that provoked my cousin to stay with you this long" Neji said, activating his bloodline.

Naruto got ready to do some hand signs. Like hell he would let this bastard take Hinata away from him when they had just got together that same day.

"Let's go, bastard" Naruto said.

Then Neji attacked while Tenten and Hinata watched in horror.

* * *

Hehe. I thought it was going to be 4,000 words but instead I cut it short and made it to be 3,000. The next one will be longer than its supposed to be since I cut this chapter short. I hope you come to see the next chapter because I had a awesome battle ready for you to see in chapter 10. There will be more NaruHina in the next one too so you better come back or else you don't get any cookies!


	10. Stop Teasing, Sai!

**Konnichiwa!**

**Summary: Two ninjas. One an outcast. The other a failure. Hinata, a failed medical ninja looking for a place in the world runs away. Naruto, a outcast looking for a family escapes. Couples: NaruHina NejiTen SasuSaku ShikaInoTem**

**Author's Note: I am working on a different story already while I'm doing this one. Its a Naruto Adventure/General story. Hinata will be in it so check out the story. They have romance in it but its not major. Anyway, in this story Neji and Naruto battle it out while Tenten and Hinata catch up while worrying about them. Meanwhile, Temari and Shikamaru and everyone else arrive at the rundown shack and Sasuke and Sakura are nowhere to be found. Well, here we go.**

* * *

"Are you are you want to pick a fight with me, kid?" Neji growled out to Naruto.

Outside Naruto looked incredibly confident and like he was ready to fight but in the inside he felt as if he were going to break down into Hinata's arms at any minute. He felt oddly confident around it though.

"Neji, please don't" Tenten said.

Neji looked at Tenten's worried face. All of a sudden he was even more mad because Tenten even fell in love with that boy Naruto. He was about to fight the boy and she was already falling in love with him.

"I don't care how in love you are with the blond" Neji said. "I prefer you try not to get in the way though, Tenten. I don't want to hurt you or possibly kill you"

"Neji, you know that I love yo-" Tenten said.

"Lee" Neji interrupted.

Tenten shut up after that and Neji gritted his teeth. Why exactly had he told her that? She was probably extremely mad at him and would probably never talk to him again.

"Your love problems" Naruto announced. "Don't talk about them near me because I don't want any between me and Hinata"

Hinata blushed deeply and Tenten smiled at all the love that was going on between the two. She wished it were like that with her and Neji but every since she had told him that lie about her and Lee, he hated her.

"Just start the fight" Naruto said.

"Have it your way" Neji said.

Neji suddenly got into his fighting stance while Naruto silently built up his chakra and got ready to defeat Neji with all of the basic Jutsu he had learned before leaving Konohagakure.

"Byakugan!" Neji said, activating his bloodline.

Hinata gasped in surprise and looked immediately at Naruto. She knew then that Naruto had no chance at beating Neji if he was going to use his byakugan.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Naruto said, 8 clones appearing near him.

"You think clones can beat me?" Neji asked, smirking.

Neji leaned in closer to Naruto while he extended two of his fingers while Naruto just waited in anticipation. Neji put a little of his chakra into the attack when he hit Naruto.

He smirked. He expected that Naruto would fall to the ground and it would be over in that little bit of time but that wasn't exactly what happened at all. A poof of smoke came up and Neji realized he had hit a clone.

"Heh" Naruto laughed while he put his fingers together.

It was time for him to actually try some of the techniques that Sasuke had taught him the day before him and Hinata got together. Sasuke had called them "defense" but Naruto called them "murder moves".

"Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu" Naruto yelled while doing the hand signs.

Fire originated from Naruto's mouth as he blew it out in between two of his fingers at Neji. Neji gasped as it came closer and finally just hit him straight on.

When Naruto finished, he smirked. About time Sasuke finally taught him something that would be useful in a rough battle when he was in a really bad spot.

"Neji!" Tenten yelled while running forward.

"Wait Tenten" Hinata said, running after her. "The fire hasn't stopped burning yet"

Tenten ignored Hinata and ran forward to see if Neji was alright. When the fire cleared, everyone seen that Neji was still standing but he was panting hard. Then he fell on the ground but Tenten caught him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Neji never opened his eyes so Tenten got pretty nervous. She didn't know what to do if Neji actually died in her arms. She would probably commit suicide. Naruto and Hinata made their way over to Tenten's side to check on Neji, too.

"He's a demon" Tenten said.

"Huh?" Hinata asked.

"Your boyfriend is a demon!" Tenten screamed as she started to cry.

Hinata felt as if she could slap Tenten but she didn't since Tenten was in so much pain at the moment. Naruto on the other hand felt as if he had been slapped in the face. Who knew that a comment could hurt so much?

* * *

"Here we are" Shikamaru announced as they approached the shack.

Sai and Ino both landed in front of the area where the shack was followed by Gaara and Kankuro and finally Shikamaru and Temari followed after them.

"This s the place?" Ino asked, turning up her nose.

"I believe so" Sai replied.

"Let's get this over with" Gaara said with no emotion.

Everyone else followed after the sand ninja as he approached the four people that were standing outside. A girl with chocolate buns on her head appeared to be holding someone while Gaara guessed the other two were Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga.

"Wh are you?" the blonde asked when they came up.

"Its impolite to ask what our names are before we know yours" Sai said, coming closer than anyone.

"Fine" the blonde said. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, this is my girlfriend Hinata Hyuga, and those two people are Neji Hyuga and Tenten"

"You're Naruto?" Sai asked.

"Yeah, why are you so surprised?" Naruto asked.

"I thought your penis would be bigger" Sai said.

Ino blushed at the comment her semi-boyfriend made while Naruto fumed. Hinata blushed also and she tried to calm Naruto down before he hurt someone else.

"Bring it" Sai said.

"Believe it" Naruto replied.

* * *

I know that I didn't put Sasuke and Sakura in her but their will be more romance for them in the next chapter. Remember to review for me so I can know if you liked it or not.


	11. The Happy Times

**Konnichiwa!**

**Summary: Two ninjas. One an outcast. The other a failure. Hinata, a failed medical ninja looking for a place in the world runs away. Naruto, a outcast looking for a family escapes. Couples: NaruHina NejiTen SasuSaku ShikaInoTem**

**Author's Note: I was going to put this as the last chapter of this story but I decided that it was way to early to end this story. Plus, I want more reviews. Let's go ahead and start the fluff!**

* * *

Ino sighed. After Naruto and Sai's stupid little spout, her and Hinata had to find some ice for their heads. It had ended in both of them banging their heads together. Idiots.

"Hinata that hurts" Naruto complained.

Hinata held the ice pack on the top of Naruto's head and pressed a little bit gentler. She never knew that someone as strong as Naruto could be such a big baby.

"Sorry Naruto-kun" Hinata said.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"What?" Hinata asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

"You called me Naruto-_kun_" Naruto said.

Hinata looked at Naruto in surprise. She thought that he had noticed it a long time ago and she thought that he wouldn't really mind. Maybe he didn't want her to call him that....

"But I like it" Naruto said, grinning. "Say it more"

Hinata couldn't believe it. "OK, Naruto-kun"

Naruto smiled back at Hinatawhen she grinned at him. Then all of a sudden he pulled her into a passionate kiss. She leaned into him, making the kiss deeper than it was. If that were possible.

Naruto pulled the ice pack off of his head and pulled Hinata into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss even more. He was beginning to lose a lot of air though.

Eventually, Hinatabroke it so she could breathe again. She had a huge blush on her face from it but she didn't mind anymore. It was only one of the many things Naruto did.

Once he had even picked her up in the air and pulled her shirt up. He had kissed her stomach gently and she had almost fainted from him showing that kind of affection.

"Ahem"

Naruto and Hinata stopped looking lovingly into each others eyes and looked over to where the voice had came from. Everyone was surprised to discover it was from the red-haired sand ninja.

"Uzumaki" Gaara said. "We need to ask you some questions"

Naruto nodded and set Hinata back on her feet from his lap. Hinata frowned but complied to his wishes. Naruto was used to people asking him questions about if he had kidnapped Hinata.

"Have you kidnapped Hinata Hyuga?" Gaara asked.

Naruto and Hinata both rolled their eyes. Although they were used to the questions, it had never been as open as Gaara had put it out. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"No, I haven't" Sasuke said.

Sai had just asked if he had had sex with Sakura before. All the serious questions were over an it was time for everyone to just relax and talk to other people and get acquainted with each other. Evidently, Sai wanted to talk about something else.

"Your penis would probably be too small anyway" Sai replied.

Sasukefelt the first urge to blush in his life. He had never actually done it except for a few times when it was small and tiny blushes. You could hardly even see them.

"Have you done it with Ino?" Sasuke snapped.

A deep red blush spread across Sai's pale face while Ino who was sitting right next to him looked as if she would faint any moment. Sakura looked at Sasuke and blushed too.

"Let's talk about something else?" Sakura suggested.

"Yes" Ino replied, breathing a sigh of relief. "Yeah, lets"

"How about we talk about how much we have learned since the last time we seen each other?" Sakura asked Ino.

"Sure" Ino replied, relived.

Sai glared at Sasuke while Sasuke just glared back. It seemed as if Sai was hating everyone today. First it was Naruto and now it was Sasuke. Why was the guy SO much more anti-social than he was? Not that he wanted to be anti-social of course.

"That too"

Sasuke heard the girls talking in the background but instead he just focused on killing the guy who was vertically sitting in front of him. He seemed to be fully aware of the fact that Sakura and Ino had stopped talking so they could see what their boyfriends were doing before going back to conversing.

"This is going to be a while" Ino said to Sakura.

"Yep" Sakura said also looking at the boys.

A long day indeed.

* * *

"Neji, are you okay?" Tenten asked when Neji awoke from his unconsciousness.

"I-I think so" Neji said sitting up.

He looked around at all the people in the small room. Sasuke and Sai were having a glaring contest while Sakura and Ino watched. Hinata and Naruto were making out...again. Gaara and Kankuro were talking to their sister while Shikamaru just looked around the room. Probably searching for a place to nap.

Neji blinked his eyes at all the people and then he finally looked at himself. He looked beside him and seen Tenten's worried face, just inches away from his.

He blushed a deep red and looked down. That's when he noticed that Tenten had her arms around him like she was hugging him. Neji blushed deeper and fainted.

"Neji" Tenten said. "Neji"

"He's picking up Hinata's actions again" Tenten said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Please Hinata?" Naruto whined.

Hinata looked up at Naruto's face as he whined more. She didn't know he would be this upset when she told him that she wouldn't let hm do it. Why'd he even want to do it?

"Please" Naruto whined again. "Let me kiss your stomach again"

Hinata shook her head and blushed. Why did he want to that again? It tickled too much and it was a sign of affection that she almost fainted from the first 6 times.

"I'll leave you alone" Naruto said.

She really wouldn't let him do it now because she loved him too much to be away from him for even a few minutes. If he would leave her alone then she wouldn't even mention it anymore.

"I'll stop whining I mean" he said.

"Fine" Hinata siad, giving in.

Naruto smiled the goofy one he always did when he got what he wanted. He lifted Hinata in the air and positioned her stomach just above his chin. Then he strected his face out and kissed her stomach.

"N-Naruto-kun, can you put me down now?" Hinata asked.

"Nope" Naruto said, grinning. "I want to cuddle you now."

Naruto brought her down from the air but didn't set her on her feet. He cuddled her body close to his after he sat down and brought her face up to his.

"Your mine" Naruto said, grinning. "Remember that"

Hinata blushed a deep red at him saying that. Naruto brought his face down to Hinata's and caught her in a deep kiss. Hinata's blush surprisingly disappeared as she deepened the kiss.

Naruto broke it off and planted butterfly kisses down her neck and down the top of her chest. He came right next to her breasts when Hinata took his face in her hands and brought him back up.

She kissed him again.

"What?" Naruto asked, when they broke off.

"I want to wait until we get married for something like that" Hinata said. "Besides everyone is watching"

"Are you implying that we will get married?" Naruto asked while raising an eyebrow with and amused smile on his face.

"W-well..." Hinata said, blushing.

Naruto smiled. Hinata looked so cute when she was nervous and her blushing just made it cuter. Naruto hugged her close to him and Hinata blushed more.

"Don't worry Hinata" Naruto said, still hugging her. "I WANT to get married to you!"

Hinata blushed even deeper. Even though they hadn't been dating as long as other people, Naruto had already planned to ge married to er. She wondered how her name would sound.

"Mrs. Hinata Uzumaki" Naruto said, as if he were reading her mind. "I like it. It has a ring."

"Naruto-kun" Hinata said, settling into his chest.

* * *

"Shikamaru, so you want to stay?" Temari asked.

Shikamaru stirred in his sleep but stayed asleep. Temari felt like hitting him right in his face. Maybe if she did then he would wake up and pay attention to her.

"Wake up Shikamaru" Temari tried again.

Shikamaru sat up against his will. He looked at Temari in anger because she disturbed his sleep. He was dreaming about Temari actually. Although he was mad that she had woke him up, he just had to smile.

"What are you talking about?" Shikamaru asked, having heard her earlier question.

"Naruto and Hinata offered for everyone to stay the night here" Temari said.

"Its so small." Shikamaru said, looking around. "Where are we going to sleep?"

Temari looked to the room that Naruto had offered for them to share with Sasuke and Sakura. She thought it was kind of small but at least she had brought a futon with her for this kind of occasion.

"They have two bedrooms" Temari said.

"So?" Shikamaru asked.

"They decided that me and you can share the futon I bought while Sasuke and Sakura share Sakura's. Naruto and Hinata will be in the other room with Naruto and Hinata sharing Hinata's and Neji and Tenten sharing Tenten's" Temari siad.

"Where is Gaara, Kankuro, Sai, and Ino going to sleep?"

"They brought their own futons so they'll be sleeping in this living-room type place"

"Oh"

Shikamaru suddenly just fell back against his makeshift bed that he used to lay his head on. Temari could hear soft snores a little bit later and she just rolled her eyes.

It seemed like he was married to sleep.

* * *

"Guys its time for bed" Hinata said, coming out from the bathroom.

Everyone rose from the sleepy positions they were in and started to the areas that Hinata and Naruto had directed them to before. They all walked in and set up for bed.

Hinata walked back to her room to see Naruto sitting on top of her futon in his pajamas while Neji just glared at him. Tenten was too busy setting up her futon to even notice.

"Hinata" Tenten said after finishing.

"Yes Tenten?" Hinata asked.

"I just want to say sorry to you and Naruto" Tenten said, sheepishly. "Naruto is not a demon. He's actually a great person"

"You just care about Neji a lot huh?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah" Tenten said.

Hinata smiled. She always knew that they were in love with each other but she didn't know that it was that deep. She wished that they would get together though.

Hinata climbed into the futon next to Naruto while Tenten forced Neji to actually sleep next to her. He was so stubborn. He loved Tenten enough to be native enough to avoid her.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata while Hinata just smiled. She loved Naruto so much and she hoped that he kept his word. Maybe they would actually get married after all when they grow up...

* * *

A cute ending to this chapter! Wait till the next chapter! Its going to time skip to Hinata's birthday. I hope you won't mind. Everyone is going to decide to live in the shack though. Just wanted to share that! See you next chapter!


	12. Hinata's Birthday

**Konnichiwa!**

**Summary: Two ninjas. One an outcast. The other a failure. Hinata, a failed medical ninja looking for a place in the world runs away. Naruto, a outcast looking for a family escapes. Couples: NaruHina NejiTen SasuSaku ShikaInoTem**

**Author's Note: I would have updated on Friday but my eye started burning so I had to skip school and stay in bed. Plus, I had a cold. I still feel kinda sore but I decided to get up this morning to write a 1,000 word chapter for you people! This is a time skip.**

* * *

_Two Months Later_

Hinata woke up next to Naruto one morning. Ever since that one night when everyone had came to their "house", everyone decided to live there. Hinata didn't really like it.

The only reason she didn't like it was because that meant that she would have less 'alone time' with Naruto. She was right too. Every girl was always hanging around her while the boys went with Naruto.

Hinata sighed. The only moments that she had with him were those small moments in the morning and at night. At least she didn't have to worry about being lonely anymore...

She lifted herself out of the futon, careful to not wake up Naruto beside her and crept in to the kitchen. She expected for no one to be up yet so she thought that she would make breakfast.

"Maybe I should take a bath first" Hinata said, as she stopped short.

She crept back to the room and stepped over Tenten and Neji and went over to a corner. She picked up some lavender soap and a pair of her clothes and crept to the bathroom.

Hinata turned on the water and put the basin under it. Once it was filled with hot water she put a splash of cold in it and mixed all the water with soap.

Then she shed her clothes and stepped into the basin. She covered herself in all the water and sighed. Hinata needed something to soothe her, with all the things that were happening, it was a blessing she got a chance to relax.

* * *

When Hinata had bathed and changed into new clothes, she walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Once she did, all the people that were staying at the house jumped out all of a sudden.

"SURPRISE, HINATA!" all of them yelled.

Hinata almost fainted when she realized that today was her birthday. She hadn't forgotten but she didn't think that Naruto would actually remember or anyone else she told for that matter.

"Hinata, are you surprised?" Naruto ran up and gave her a hug.

Hinata nodded faintly, still surprised. Naruto and everyone else (except for Gaara) laughed a long laugh. Hinata joined in after a little while of them laughing.

"Let's cut the cake and open presents!" Temari yelled out suddenly.

Hinata was suddenly more surprised than ever. When had they had time to go out and buy presents? Plus, where had they even got the decorations and cake?

"Open mine first" Naruto said, pushing a orange square-shaped present her way.

Hinata had a semi-shocked look on her face and Naruto wondered if something was wrong with her. She was shocked because Naruto had never left her side since they got together so when did he buy the present?

Hinata picked up the present and tore open the orange wrapping paper. She picked up the brown cardboard box and lifted up the lid on it. Inside, was a beautiful lavender necklace. Why'd he need such a big box to wrap it in? It was so tiny.

She lifted up the necklace and examined it. It had small purple beads making up the neckline and the charm at the end of it was a lavander pearl. It was beautiful.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun" Hinata managed to breathe out.

Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I needed something to give you" Naruto said.

Hinata ran into his arms and kissed him full on the lips. Most of the people (except Gaara) emitted "Awwwws" from their mouths. They were all pretty fascinated.

"I love you Hinata" Naruto said, when they parted.

"I love you too" Hinata said, kissing him again.

* * *

Hinata had finally finished opening her presents which resulted in everyone giving her hugs after she did so. She was getting tired of them begging her to kiss Naruto again so that they could get it on camera.

Hinata had gotten a new futon from Neji and Tenten, a bracelet from Shikamaru and Temari, a kimono from Sai and Ino, and some of her favorite foods from Gaara and Kankuro.

"Thank you, everyone!" Hinata had managed to say at the end.

Everyone (except Gaara) had all given her each a hug...again at the end. She had finally cut her cake which was chocolate and had given everyone in the one a piece.

Now, everybody was happily eating their cake.

"You look happy" Tenten said to Hinata from where they were sitting.

Hinata nodded and took another small bite of her cake. Neji and Naruto were on the other side of he room having a conversation. She didn't think that they would get along.

"I am" Hinata said.

"Why exactly?" Tenten asked. "Because of your boyfriend?"

Hinata blushed and nodded again. She knew that eventually Tenten would actually say that kind of thing. She didn't know that it would be so soon though.

"I wish Neji and me could be like that" Tenten said.

Hinata looked at Tenten and smiled.

"Maybe I could play a little matchmaker" Hinata said.

Tenten looked at her and smiled. If Hinata could get them together then she would be very happy but that wasn't going to happen because Neji didn't like her and he was so stubborn.

Tenten nodded and chewed her cake.

* * *

My head started hurting so I had to stop. See you next time!


	13. TentenNeji Problems

A/N: I know. I know. I haven't written in a LONG time. That's only because my mother insists on having Norton Internet Security on the family computer and our subscription ran out so I have to update on her computer. The only thing is...she doesn't know.....:). I'll start trying to actually update on days now. At least I'll TRY. Ugh. Thanks people who have stayed with me this long just for this horribly written story.....PLEASE STAY! Lol.

* * *

"Go" Ino whispered to her choclate haired friend as they watched from a corner. Ino pushed her forward with her surprising strength and Tenten almost ran back into the area where everyone else was.

"He hates me" Tenten whispered back.

Sakura and Hinata exchanged a look before looking back. If Tenten was too shy to try to get another chance then why were they even helping? She lacked less self-confidence than Hinata herself did.

"You are the one who already accepted Lee" Sakura said. "Why did you do that anyway?"

"I have no idea" Tenten said. "I didn't want to hurt his feelings when he asked me"

Sakura slapped her forehead with her hand. Knowing Lee, even if Tenten had rejected he probably would have bounced back up and started chasing after Sakura again just like he used to do before she left with Tsunade.

"Neji-san will accept you" Hinata joined in. "He loves you"

"Okay here goes" Tenten said, stepping from the corner.

* * *

"Can't you wait five seconds without her?" Sasuke asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"No" Naruto whined.

It had been almost an hour since Hinata had got up to talk to Sakura, Ino, and Tenten. Evidently they were doing something important because when Naruto stood to follow them, Hinata had told him to stay behind because it was "girls-only".

Naruto had almost screamed in boredom when she had been gone for 15 minutes. He had tried talking to Sasuke to ease his bored trance but the man was an ice cube and didn't want anything to do with him. He couldn't understand how Sasuke could stand this long without Sakura sitting next to him. He could understand that Sai or Neji could stand without Ino and Tenten (if they were together). He could even understand Shikamaru because he slept all the time...with or without Temari.

Naruto leaned back and sighed heavily.

"What's your problem?" Sasuke asked, putting down his tea.

"I miss Hinata" Naruto said.

"She's right there" Sasuke said. "She is coming back now"

Hinata walked up to them and sat down next to Naruto. She smiled at Naruto and waved at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded back and Naruto gave Hinata a big bear hug which caused her to blush deeply.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"I missed you Hinata" Naruto said, hugging tighter.

"I was just across the room" Hinata said, nervously.

Hinata just couldn't understand how he could miss her when she was practically right in front of his face. If he needed her, she told him to just come over and ask. She couldn't comprehend why he missed her so much though. Maybe he really did love her as much as he always said. That thought actually made Hinata's face go a very deeper red than it already was. If that was possible....

"I'm going with Sakura" Sasuke muttered before standing.

"Bye Teme" Naruto said, cheerfully.

Hinata couldn't understand that either. If Naruto and Sasuke were best friends than why did Naruto always call him that while Sasuke called him 'dobe'? She couldn't understand how Sakura could put up with someone as cold as Sasuke either.

She was just happy she had Naruto.

Hinata smiled and hugged Naruto back.

* * *

"Yes, Tenten?" Neji asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tenten couldn't believe it. After she had approached Neji, all the other girls had totally abandoned her. She especially could absolutely get over the shock that _Hinata _had left her to fend for herself. She thought that Hinata wasn't that kind of person. She has probably been hanging around Sakura and Ino too much.

"I wanted to ask you a question" Tenten said, nervously.

Neji turned his full attention to Tenten. He set down the tea he had in his hand and turned his head to her. He was kind of agitated at the point. Although it was all directed to Lee, he could easily take it out on her.

"What?" Neji asked.

"Uhhh" Tenten said, blushing. "Um..."

"Spit it out, Tenten" Neji said, reaching for his tea cup.

"Will you go out with me?" Tenten said, quietly.

"What?"

"Wil you go out with me?" she asked, a little louder.

"Lee is your boyfriend" Neji said, turning away.

Was she just rejected? For the first time in her life ever since she was two, Tenten felt like crying. How could Neji be so cruel? She turned around to hide the tears that were stinging in her eyes and ran to the area where Hinata was.

* * *

"You were rejected?!" Ino asked, furious.

Tenten nodded and accepted the tissue that Sakura offered to her. They were all sitting in Hinata's room on her futon hearing Tenten's story. Tenten felt weak and horrible. She had never felt this weak in so long. She wished at the moment that she would die, she hated herself so much at the moment for being so weak.

"I never knew that Neji-san could be so mean" Hinata said, almost on the verge of tears from seeing Tenten.

Tenten tried to calm herself so that she could say something but the tears just kept coming out. Why was she so useless? That was the only reason that he rejected her...at least that is what she thought. He would probably go out with LEE or GAI before he went out with her.

"We should go and beat his ass" Ino said, still furious.

Sakura glared at Ino. Why did she have to be so aggressive at this kind of moment? Who even asked for a fight? She had to admit though that she was mad at Neji too for doing that to Tenten because a person's feelings shouldn't be messed with like that. She remembered how Sasuke left. She felt as if he had taken her heart with him and stomped all over it with boots.

"Its okay, Ino" Tenten managed. "I'll get over it"

Ino didn't look convinced. In fact, that statement made her even more mad. She wouldn't have to get over it if he had actually accepted her. That's why when they were alone together she would totally kill him. They wouldn't find his body the next moment.

"I'll be back" Ino muttered.

"Don't kill anyone" Sakura called after her, not sure if she heard.

* * *

"Bastard!" Ino yelled when she was in front of Neji.

Neji glared at her and that's when she realized that the other boys were gathered around Neji. Naruto looked as if he was about to kill the boy but it would be fine either way for Ino although she wanted to do the job herself.

"Your so inconsiderate" Ino said. "Tenten is in there crying"

Neji's glare softened and turned into a shocked look. Ino rolled her eyes. Now was the time when she would attack him. She didn't care how shocked he was at the moment. She was more shocked about how evil he was.

"What?" Neji asked.

Ino glared at Neji while Naruto did a look close to the same. Ino didn't really know why he was mad but she thought it was somewhat for the same reason so she didn't really worry about it that much.

"You can't play with a person's feelings like that" Naruto said, still glaring. "I'm ashamed to say you are going to be my cousin in law"

Neji was the only one who looked at Naruto in surprise. Everyone already knew that when Naruto and Hinata got older that they planned to happily marry each other and have chldren together. They were so open about it so no one really cared.

"Didn't you know that?" Sai asked. "You are really stupid"

Ino nodded in agreement. She hadn't liked Neji from when she first seen him but it was good to know that her boyfriends thought the exact same thing that she did about him. That was comforting.

"Let me talk to Tenten" Neji said.

Ino scoffed. Like she was ever going to let a bastard talk to a girl that he hurt himself. She was going to do everything in her power to keep his evil ass away from Tenten. At least until Tenten calmed down enough to talk to him.

"No way" Ino said.

"Why not?" Neji asked, folding his arms.

"She doesn't want to talk to you" Ino replied.

"I don't care" Neji said. And with that he pushed Ino away and went into the room.

* * *

"Tenten, we should go change now" Hinata said. "Its almost time for bed. You and Sakura can change here though while I go to the bathroom"

Sakura shook her head. "You stay here. We could change here together"

Tenten nodded in agreement. She had finally stopped crying and Sakura was going to stay up all night watching to make sure she didn't start crying again. Hinata wanted to do the same so they figured that doing shifts was good enough.

Sakura and Hinata were already taking off their pants and slipping on a pair of pajama pants. Tenten did the same. She still felt bad but she should at least change if that was all she could do at the moment.

Then all of a sudden while all three girls had just taken off their shirts when Neji entered the room with a determined look on his face. It quickly changed into a look of utter surprise and embarrassment.

"AHHHH" all three girls screamed as they tried to cover their chests.

Sakura threw a pillow at him and Naruto pulled Neji back out of the room. Then, while covering his eyes, the blond haired ninja closed the door behind him and Neji. Sakura and Hinata let out a sigh of relief.

"Where is Tenten?" Sakura asked.

When Hinata pointed to a corner, Sakura seen that Tenten was clutching her knees to her chest over there. She was shaking also. Sakura almost laughed at the sight but kept it down and finished putting on her pajamas.

* * *

"Don't you know how to knock, Neji?" Naruto asked.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Sai, and Sasuke were all sitting on the floor in a circle talking about the incident that had just happened. After talking it through (which Neji blushed the whole way through it), Naruto had finally calmed down from the fact that Neji had seen his former love and his current love half-naked. Plus, he had seen one of those two's friends and that was just as bad.

Neji glared at Naruto. "Yes, I know how to knock. I just thought they were talking"

Naruto and Sasuke sweatdropped while everyone else in the room didn't look surprised at all. The looked like that it was every day of the week when Neji did something as stupid as what had happened.

"I hope Tenten still likes you" Naruto said.

Neji was at a loss of words. He hadn't thought about that.

* * *

I decided to be pretty crazy and do a long chapter. I hope I'll be able to write the next one too without interruptions....Review!


	14. Depression

Author's Note: I know I've had this story on hold since February and I'm very sorry for that. School had been stressing me out and I have been very busy with things. I know that some of you have probably noticed the one shots that I've been uploading all over the place although they aren't NaruHina. Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

Neji realized that every female had been carefully avoiding him. Even his cousin, Hinata, had not talked to him since two days ago, when it happened. Since then, Naruto and Sasuke have been trying to cheer him up by Sasuke repeatedly physically abusing poor Naruto but their attempts were unsuccessful.

Tenten had been the main one, of course. Both of them stayed away from the group, being much more interested in staying in their own thoughts while their friends tried to make them talk to one another.

"You must be very depressed" Naruto said, wlaking up and sitting next to him.

Neji sighed deeply and took in Naruto's appearance to get his mind off of Tenten. Naruto currently had bandages all over his face and he had something that looked like a cast around his right leg but apparently it didn't hurt him at all since he was walking on it all around the room.

"I am" Neji replied, half wishing he would leave. "I can see that you and Sasuke took your plan a little too far"

Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, we kind of got into a fight after the plan but its no big deal"

Neji nodded and turned his attention back to watching Tenten talk to Hinata across the room. He heaved another sigh and wondered if she would ever talk to him again.

"Stop being so sad" Naruto exclaimed, with a lopsided grin. "You two will make up"

"Easy for you to say" Neji said. "You and Hinata have NEVER had a fight and probably never will have one"

"Both me and Hinata-chan are easy going" Naruto replied, leaning back until he felt his back hit the floor.

Neji nodded. Naruto and Hinata were probably the two happiest people in the room with Neji and Tenten being the saddest and everyone else was in the middle.

"Maybe I'll tell Hinata to tell Tenten to come talk to you" Naruto said, hopeful.

Neji shook his head. "I'm not ready" he said.

But Naruto had already walked away.

* * *

Tenten was only half listening to Hinata talking about various things. She was too preoccupied with staring at Neji from the corner of her eye. She knew that he had been looking at her too and that was the only reason why her face was tinted red while Hinata chattered off happily, completely oblivious.

"Tenten" Hinata said, finally stopping. "Are you STILL depressed?"

Tenten just sighed. That had been her answer to everyone since the "incident". She wished that they would just apologize and go back to being friends although she wanted to be more than "just friends".

"Maybe we should just go talk to him" Hinata suggested.

"I wish it was that easy" Tenten said, sighing again.

"Maybe Naruto's talking to him" Hinata pointed out. "He's over there next to him."

In Tenten's depression, she never even noticed the blond haired boy standing next to Neji. She hardly noticed Hinata and she had been talking for the last ten minutes. Even when Sai and passed right in front of her, she never noticed them through her slightly dazed eyes. She didn't even think Hinata had noticed either.

"Maybe" Tenten agreed slightly, and went back to her dazed look.

* * *

"Do you always have to say something about a person's...uh....parts?" Sasuke asked as Sai yet again commented on the size of his....uh.....parts....

"I'm speaking the truth" Sai said as Ino and Sakura stared at him.

For the last few days, Sasuke had wanted to punch Sai every since he had first heard him talk. God, he was more annoying than Naruto who was currently somewhere else.

"This is boring" Temari commented before leaning on Shikamaru's shoulder.

Shikamaru just stirred in his sleep but didn't wake up.

"Maybe I should go find Naruto" Sasuke grumbled, before walked away.

Sakura followed quickly while Sai and Ino just stared after both of them. Ino figured that Sasuke must have been REALLY annoyed to actually go be in the presence of the most annoying person in the whole world.

"He's annoyed" Sai said.

"No duh" Ino muttered in reply.

* * *

"What are you doing, dobe?" Sasuke asked as he reached Naruto.

"Cheering up Neji" Naruto said, while pulling one of Neji's cheeks out.

Sasuke noticed that Neji didn't do anything. He didn't protest or push Naruto into the next wall. He must have been really depressed if none of that happened.

"Is it fun?" Sakura asked from her position behind Sasuke.

"Not really" Naruto said. "He does nothing"

"Well yeah" Sakura said. "He's more depressed than Tenten"

"Tenten's depressed too?" Neji asked after hearing that.

"Yeah" Naruto said. "She has been for the same time you have been"

"Maybe you should go talk to her" Sakura said.

"I'll go do that" Neji replied, still with a frown.

The members of team 7 all watched as Neji walked off toward Tenten and Hinata's direction. They all had the same expression on their faces which was hope.

"Let's see if he fails" Sasuke said.

Naruto and Sakura both nodded in agreement.

* * *

Author's Note: Finished! I hope your happy with this chapter! Review!


	15. Forgiven and NaruHina Weddings

A/N: Update, finally. I have like five stories going on at once so I'm going to end this one soon. Sorry, if you stayed with me this long and actually liked this piece of crap that I wrote.

* * *

The three members of team seven had waited patiently for what was to come only for Neji to turn around in the middle of walking towards Tenten and flee back to them.

All they had done was sweat drop.

"You need help, Neji" Naruto commented although he was happy.

"Why are you so cheerful?" Neji asked, glumly.

"I'm going to ask Hinata to marry me!" Naruto said, cheerfully.

Silence was what followed but Naruto never even noticed it.

"EHHHH?!" Neji, Sasuke, and Sakura said. "Without a ring?!"

"I have a ring" Naruto said, confused.

More silence.

"Even worse!" Neji said, mournfully.

* * *

Tenten and Hinata were both curious as to what was going on across the room with Neji, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. It seemed that Naruto said something surprising.

"What do you think he said?" Hinata asked.

"He's probably going to ask you to marry him" Tenten said, darkly.

Hinata blushed deeply. "Even though I want that to happen, I don't know if he ever will"

Tenten sighed. "Maybe, plus you two are too young to get married"

"We could elope" Hinata suggested.

Tenten just laughed.

* * *

"OK, if I go ask Hinata Right now, will you talk to Tenten?" Naruto asked.

Nejii nodded. "Then I wouldn't feel alone"

"Well, then lets go" Naruto said as he dragged Neji over to the two girls.

"This is getting good" Sasuke commented.

"When are we getting married?" Sakura inquired.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom" he said and preceded to run his ass down the hallway wanting to get away as far from Sakura as much as could.

* * *

"Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm?" Hinata replied. "What is it, Naruto?"

Naruto got down on one knee and looked up at Hinata. Hinata gaped and her jaw hit the floor. She blushed deeply but still watched him to see what would happen next. Hinata noticed that Neji and Tenten were also watching to see what would happen. She also realized that Tenten had been right.

"Will you marry me?" Naruto siad, holding up the ring.

Hinata was shocked.

"Yes or no?" Naruto asked, getting worried about rejection.

"Y-y-y-yes, Naruto" Hinata finally managed.

Naruto slipped the ring on her finger and hugged her.

"Where did you get this ring?" she asked.

"It was my mother's" he said. "It was left next to me when I was born"

"Your turn Neji" Naruto said, turning to his friend.

Neji sweat dropped. He had forgot the whole reason why he had come with Naruto because he was too happy for cousin thinking that she finally found someone who loved her.

"Um, I'm sorry!" he yelled towards Tenten.

Tenten blushed. "That's okay"

"Really?" he asked.

She nodded. He hugged her quickly. Both were blushing furiously.

"I'm....engaged" Hinata said, staring at the ring.

"Yes, Hinata, you are" Neji said.

"I'm....engaged" Hinata said, still in a daze.

"Oh my God" Tenten said, slapping her forehead.

* * *

**Menawhile, with the ShikaTema and SaiIno couples......**

"Guys, did you just hear that?" Temari asked the other three.

"Hmmm?" Ino asked, looking up from the cards she was holding in her hands.

"Naruto just asked Hinata to marry him and she said yes!" Temari said.

"I'm so happy for them!" Ino replied.

"Now, all we need is for Sasuke to stop running from Sakura" Shikamaru said, yawning.

"He can run all he wants" Sai said. "He probably won't escape her"

Everyone followed that sentence with a laugh.

* * *

**SasuSaku, anyone?**

"Get back here!" Sakura yelled.

"Your never catch me alive" Sasuke said, running faster. "Mwhahahaha"

**?????**

* * *

**Back to NaruHina and NejiTen.....**

"Engaged" Hinata whispered.

"We need to set a date" Naruto said to Hinata.

"Engaged, wedding date" Hinata said.

"How about Valentine's Day" Tenten suggested.

That seemed to snap Hinata back to the real world. "That's it!"

Everyone jumped. "When did you come back?" Naruto said.

"We can have a double wedding!" Hinata exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked.

"You two get married!" Hinata exclaimed.

Silence except for Naruto agreeing with her.

"Eh?!" Tenten said.

* * *

**Yeps, a wedding. XD I know its too soon to get them married but I need to end this soon. DX**


	16. Wedding End

**Hinata POV:**

The most beautiful thing ever was my wedding day. I enjoyed every single moment of it. From the beginning to end, from the start to the finish, from the alpha to the omega.

My maid of honor was Tenten because she insisted although she hated being in a dress. All of the other girls were in the wedding too of course. We had the wedding in secret.

Its still a wonder to me how the boys ended up getting the dresses. I know Naruto wasn't supposed to see me in my dress but I showed him anyway before the wedding. He made me blush by saying I was beautiful in it.

The wedding just consisted of Naruto, me, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Sai, Temari, Neji, and Tenten. It was also a wonder to me how no one ever caught us living alone by ourselves out in the wilderness.

I got married at the age of sixteen illegally. I knew that me and Naruto would be together forever though and I was very happy because of that. Very happy indeed.

Hinata Uzumaki, I like the sound of that.

* * *

**Yeps, the end! Not sure if I want to do a sequel. Maybe another NaruHina with a different plot. Thanks for staying with me to the end. Thanks to ShugoHinata-chan, piratequeen11, Rose Tiger, SilentSinger948, BitterSweetCandee, ShadowFaux, Sien, Kosmic, The Konoha's Booze Hound, WhoSaidThatThen, Satsuki-san, deadw8, Gravity The Wizard, Light As Air, and TUAOA MORRISTOFOX. Special thanks to Kosmic, Rose Tiger, and SilentSinger948 who reviewed the most chapters!**

**Love you all!**

**Peace out!**


End file.
